Dream contract
by Nozomi Tsumiki
Summary: Yaya dan teman temannya yang dipanggil ke sebuah dunia dan harus menyelamatkan dunia itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dengan cara menyelamatkan para pangeran? Bagaimanakah petualangan Yaya akan di mulai? Apakah dia bersama teman temannya akan berhasil untuk membawa kembali kedamaian?WARNING!: AU, OOC MAX, Typo(s), Super Power, Gaje dll. BoboiboyxYaya! Slight FangxYing.
1. Meeting!

**Hai, hai! Nozomi disini!**

 **Nozomi kini kembali dengan membawakan cerita yang super gajenya...**

 **Nozomi nggak tahu harus bilang apa tentang fic yang gaje ini...**

 **Kalau mau baca, silakan. Yang tidak, tekan tombol back aja.**

 **WARNING!: AU, OOC MAX, OC kemungkinan ada, Human! Ochobot, Typo(s), Super Power, No Alien, Human! Adudu and Probe, dll..**

 **Disclaimer, Boboiboy punya animosta, Nozomi cuma memainkannya saja**

* * *

"Hei! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?!"

"Kau yang seharusnya tak mengagguku! Kau ini hanya membikin orang susah saja!"

Yaya, seorang anak gadis yang mendengarkan perdebatan kedua orang itu, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Setiap hari Yaya selalu mendengarkan perdebatan seperti itu di rumahnya.

Dia sudah pusing untuk melerai mereka berdua. Orang yang di maksud Yaya adalah paman dan bibinya sendiri.

Mereka selalu berdebat tentang hal yang tidak penting, seperti anak anak saja.

Oh, Yaya, dia tinggal di desa yang sangat terpencil. Setiap hari dia selalu merawat kebun kebunnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya dan letaknya juga di tengah hutan.

Darapada mendengarkan perdebatan tak penting ini, lebih baik ia pergi mengurusi tamannya itu.

"Paman, bibi, Yaya mau pergi ke kebun dulu. Assalamualaikum." ucap Yaya sambil menciumi tangan paman dan bibinya dan segera pergi.

Setelah melihat tingkah Yaya, paman dan bibinya mulai bertengkar lagi.

"Lihat?! Tidak bisakah kau mencontoh perilakunya itu?!" bentak paman Yaya.

Sang bibi segera menoleh ke arah suaminya dengan pandangan tajam dan muka yang sangat merah karena marah.

"Dan kau, tidak bisakah mencontohi sikap mandirinya itu?!"

Telinga Yaya sudah mulai panas karena mendengar pedebatan yang tak ada habisnya. Ia segera mempercepat jalannya agar tak mendengar suara yang ribut itu.

Setelah sudah agak jauh dari rumahnya, Yaya bisa menghelakan nafas leganya. Telinga betul betul tak sanggup untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan yang seperti konser itu di dalam rumahnya.

Dia mulai memasuki hutan yang cukup gelap, tapi tak terlalu menyeramkan.

Di sepanjang jalan Yaya selalu berpikir, apakah ia harus bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Sejak kecil Yaya selalu mengharapkan sesuatu, ia berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ia bisa pergi berpetualang ke tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya atau bisa disebut juga, dunia yang lain.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi yang namanya anak kecil, ia selalu tak memikirkan mustahil atau tidaknya harapannya itu.

Yaya berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan teman teman baru, para kurcaci yang selalu ia baca di buku dongeng.

Tapi seiring dengan waktu, Yaya akan terus tumbuh besar. Ia sudah tahu bahwa keinginannya hanya sekedar hayalan.

Walau dia tahu akan hal itu, dia selalu berharap. Berharap agar mimpinya menjadi nyata. Dia berharap bisa mendapatkan teman baru.

Di desa Yaya, sama sekali jarang ada orang lewat. Bahkan seminggu pernah tak ada satu pun yang datang. Karena hal itu Yaya merasa sangat kesepian.

Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di kebunnya kecilnya itu.

Di sana ada sungai kecil, jadi Yaya tak perlu pergi ke sungai atau rumah untuk mengambil air.

Dia melihat beberapa bunga yang sudah hampir layu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi ia menyirami mereka semua dengan air.

Ada banyak bunga yang di tanam Yaya, ada mawar, melati, anggrek, dan lain lain.

Warnanya juga warna warni sehingga enak untuk di pandang.

Dan baunya juga sangat menggoda. Setelah Yaya menghirup aroma bunga itu, seakan akan sakit di kepalanya mulai menghilang.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyirami mereka semua. Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, Yaya sudah siap menyirami mereka.

Yaya segera duduk di sebuah bangku, lebih tepatnya di sebuah batang pohon yang sudah patah.

Setelah agak lama ia melamun, karena tak punya hal lain dipikirkan, ia merasakan ada yang jatuh dari atas.

Setelah dia mendongak ke atas, dia melihat secarik surat. Dia menggapainya dan melihat surat itu.

 _'Apa surat ini jatuh dari langit?'_ batin Yaya dengan heran.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka surat tersebut dan di dalamnya terdapat sehelai kertas dengan sebuah tulisan.

 _'Kalian telah terpilih untuk menjalankan permintaan ini,_

 _Aku tak menerima sebuah penolakan._

 _Kau harus menyelamatkan mereka apapun yang terjadi._

 _Bawalah kembali kedamaian di dunia ini._

 _Tolong ucapkan kalimat ini,_

 _"Aku memilih jalan ini atas kehendak dan kebebasanku sendiri."'_

Tanpa Yaya sadari ia membaca kalimat tersebut.

"Aku memilih jalan ini atas kehendak dan kebebasanku sendiri?" ucap Yaya dengan heran.

Tiba tiba surat itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang sangat silau sehingga harus membuat Yaya harus menutup matanya.

Tiba tiba tubuhnya terasa terbang dan Yaya mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Yang ia dapatkan bahwa ia sedang terbang atau lebih tepatnya sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh ke bumi.

"KYAAAA!" yah, itu adalah reaksi normal jika seseorang mendapatkan keadaan seperti itu.

Yaya sempat melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata juga ada orang lain selain dia.

Ada dua orang laki laki, yang satu memakai kacamat dan satu lagi gendut.

Dan juga ada seorang cewek di dekatnya, ia memakai kacamata dan sebuah binatang di pundak kanannya.

Yaya tidak pernah melihat binatang itu sebelumnya.

Tunggu lupakan hal itu, jika mereka terus begini, maka mereka semua akan mati!

Tapi sialnya, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Tapi semakin lama mereka jatuh, Yaya mulai melihat ada sebuah sungai di bawahnya, sepertinya tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Tapi mereka harus menerima nasib bahwa baju mereka akan basah semua, tapi itu lebih baik daripada mati.

 _BYUURRR_

Mereka semua mendarat dengan mulusnya di sungai itu, tapi untung semuanya bisa berenang dengan cukup baik kecuali yang bertubuh gemuk itu. Dia hampir tenggelam beberapa kali.

Yaya terpaksa harus meremas bajunya untuk menghilangi air yang ada di bajunya. Dia tidak membawa baju ganti dan tidak mungkin dia membuka baju di depan laki laki.

"Jadi, kalian ini siapa?" tanya pemuda yang memakai kacamata dengan pandangan tajam.

"Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu, tuan." ledek perempuan yang memakai kacamata sambil membersihkan peliharaan miliknya itu.

"Apa katamu?!" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap kesal ke arah gadis itu.

Sang gadis berdiri dan memperlihat muka datarnya.

"Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu, tuan." ucapnya sekali lagi.

Sang pemuda terlihat sangat kesal dengan mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat. Sebelum mereka berkelahi seperti bibi dan pamannya lebih baik dia lerai mereka berdua dulu.

"Sudah, sudah! Aku saja yang duluan. Namaku Yaya, senang bertemu dengan kalian." ucap Yaya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Hmp.. Dia lebih sopan di bandingkan dirimu." ujar sang pemuda sambil melirik sang gadis yang memakai kacamata bundar itu.

"Hmp..Perkenalkan, namaku Ying. Senang bertemu denganmu Yaya! Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" ucap Ying sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yaya.

Yaya jadi tersipu malu karena baru kali ini ada yang mau menjadi temannya.

"Ah... Tentu!" ucap Yaya juga memperlihat senyum manisnya juga.

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraanmu nona-nona, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Fang, sebuah kehormatan untuk bertemu denganmu nona." ucap Fang sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sepertinya kata kata manis itu hanya di berikan untuk Yaya saja.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu." ucap Ying yang membuat telingan Fang menjadi panas.

"Kau tuan yang sedang memakan buah, kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Ying untuk membuat Fang tak banyak bicara.

Mereka semua menoleh pada pemuda yang di maksud Ying, dan benar dia memang sedang memakan sebuah buah yang sedikit asing dengan mereka semua.

Merasa dirinya di panggil dia pun berdiri dan tersenyum lebar sambil memakan buahnya itu.

"Namaku Gopal, kawan baik kalian!" ucap Gopal.

Yang lain berpikir kapan dia menjadi kawan baik mereka? Biarkan saja dia.

"Ngomong ngomong, dari mana kau mendapatkan buah itu?" tanya Ying karena tak pernah sekali pun melihat buah seperti itu.

Buah itu berbentuk lonjong dan bewarna biru serta polkadot merah.

"Ini? aku mendapatkannya di dalam sungai itu." ucap Gopal sambil menunjuk sungai yang membuat baju mereka semua basah.

"Di dalam air? Apakah itu aman?" ucap Yaya dengan nada khawatir.

Gopal sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu, ia segera menggigit buah itu dan mengunyahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ying sedikit penasarang dengan buah itu.

"Rasanya sangat sejuk dan dingin. Aku tak yakin ini memiliki rasa." ucap Gopal sambil melihat buah yang di pegangnya itu.

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang sangat kencang hingga menimbulkan suara berserta sedikit asap. Makin lama suara itu makin besar dan benda itu tepat berhenti di depan mereka semua.

"Hah...Maaf...Aku...Terlambat..." ucap sesorang terengah engah, Yaya yakin itu bukan suara Fang ataupun Gopal. Suaranya terdengar lebih berbeda.

Saat asap sudah sedikit menghilang, Yaya bisa melihat jelas siapa yang ada di depannya ini.

Dia seorang pemuda yang memakai baju serba kuning dan celana bewarna hitam. Dia juga memakai goggle bewarna biru yang dia letakkan di atas kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yaya.

Sang pemuda langsung tersenyum lebar,

"Namaku Ochobot! Aku yang memanggil kalian ke dunia ini!"

"Memanggil? Jadi kau yang mengirimi kami surat itu?" tanya Fang dengan pose berpikir.

"Benar!" jawab Ochobot dengan santainya seakan tak mempunyai dosa apapun.

"Hah...Jadi, untuk apa kau panggil kami?" tanya Ying karena tak begitu paham apa yang di katakan oleh Ochobot itu. Di suratnya maksudnya...

"Yah...Aku ingin kalian menyelamatkan kawanku.." jawab Ochobot. Ekspresinya yang tadi senang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kawanmu?" tanya Gopal sambil memakan sisa buah yang di pegangnya.

"Jangan potong aku ya. Kawanku sebenarnya adalah pangeran dari dunia ini. Mereka selalu bijak dalam menghadapi masalah apapun. Tapi suatu hari datanglah dua orang jahat, mereka menculik pangeran dan mencuci otak mereka. Semua kehidupan yang dulunya sangat damai sekarang berubah menjadi suram. Kehidupan yang dulu penuh dengan harapan, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi keputusasaan. Karena itu aku memanggil kalian untuk membantu aku, bukan, untuk membantu dunia ini. Aku mohon, tolong bawa kembali kedamaian di dunia ini." ucap Ochobot dengan nada memohon dan nada sedih.

"Tunggu, aku ada pertanyaan. Apa maksudmu kawanmu itu ada lebih dari satu?" tanya Ying karena mendengar Ochobot mengatakan kata 'mereka.'

"Ya. Mereka ada lima, kalian bisa bilang mereka kembar karena muka mereka sangat identik." jawab Ochobot.

"Apakah pangeran tak bisa di kembalikan ingatannya?" tanya Yaya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan pangeran pangeran itu.

"Bisa, jika kalian bisa membuat ingatan mereka kembali, maka itu tidak mustahil. Setiap orang ada cara yang berbeda untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi sayang sekali aku tak tahu apa itu.." ucap Ochobot tertunduk sedih.

Yaya mungkin agak sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini, tapi dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat ingin membantu semua orang yang ada di dunia ini.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kami bantu? Kami tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun..." ucap Yaya.

Ochobot langsung tersenyum lebar dan dia segera memasang gogglenya.

"Kalau soal itu serahkan padaku."

Tiba tiba munculah sebuah cahaya yang cukup silau dari tubuh Ochobot. Tak terlalu lama cahaya itu berlangsung, setelah mereka membuka mata mereka, tak ada yang aneh.

"Coba lihat tangan kalian!" ucap Ochobot sambil menunjuk tangan mereka masing masing.

Seperti yang dipinta, mereka melihat pergelangan tangan mereka. Entah darimana asalnya, ada sebuah jam di tangan mereka masing masing.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gopal dengan kagum melihat jam tangan itu.

"Jam kekuatan. Sekarang kalian mempunyai kekuatan super!" ucap Ochobot dengan gembira.

"Benarkah?" ucap Fang sedikit ragu.

"Coba saja!" ucap Ochobot.

Fang mencoba menggerakkan jarinya dan terbentuklah sebuah bayangan jari tapi lebih besar dari pada bayangan normalnya dan itu bisa memegang sesuatu!

"W-wow...Keren!" ucap Fang mulai bermain main dengan kekuatannya itu.

"Bayangan? Apakah itu tandanya kau selalu menyembunyikan sifat aslimu?" tanya Ochobot.

Fang spontan terkejut karena ucap Ochobot itu.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Fang dengan mata melotot.

"Kekuatan kalian tergantung dengan cobaan yang selalu kalian alami." jelas Ochobot.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan itu, jika tidak, tak ada yang mau menemaniku.." ucap Fang tertunduk sedih.

Ying mencoba kuasanya, dia mencoba untuk berlari dan ternyata larinya sangat cepat sehingga membuat sebuah angin kencang.

"Hahaha! Sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Ying sambil tertawa gembira.

"Pip! Pip!" seperti merasakan kesenangan Ying, hewan peliharaan Ying itu juga ikut gembira.

"Setahu aku, jika seseorang memiliki kekuatan untuk berlari kencang maka dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu. Apa itu artinya kau selalu dipaksa untuk menghindari kenyataan dan selalu merasa kesedihan dan kesepian setiap harinya?" tanya Ochobot.

Sama seperti ekspresi Fang, Ying juga melotot.

"Hah...Aku ini berasal dari keluarga terkenal. Karena hal itu, semuanya menyuruh aku untuk berubah. Aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang lain. Itu cobaan yang sangat berat." ucap Ying juga sedih.

Kemudian Gopal mencoba kuasanya dengan mengambil dedaunan dan mengubahnya menjadi kerupuk?

"Wow! Keliatannya enak!" ucap Gopal dengan mata yang berbinar sambil memakan kerupuk itu.

"Makanan? Memang sangat sesuai dengan dirimu... Apakah kau selalu dipaksa untuk memberikan makanan yang sebenarnya untuk dirimu, tapi di berikan kepada orang orang yang selalu menyakitimu?" tanya Ochobot.

Tak seperti reaksi yang lain, Gopal hanya tersenyum berat sambil memakan kerupuknya.

"Yah, orang orang jahat selalu mengambil apapun yang kupunya. Tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk bertahan dengan semua itu.."ucapnya agak murung.

Ochobot bilang bahwa kekuatan mereka tergantung dari apa yang mereka hadapi di dunia nyata. Maka apa yang akan menjadi kekuatan Yaya?

"Tunggu sebentar, kalau aku boleh tau, kami ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Yaya.

Ochobot menoleh ke arahnya dan kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha! Aku lupa bilang ya! Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan..."

"Selamat datang di Elemental Dream Garden!" ucap Ochobot sambil membentangkan tangannya dan angin sepoi sepoi yang lewat.

"Elemental Dream Garden?" ucap Fang.

"Yup! Itu adalah nama yang di buat oleh teman temanku untuk dunia ini!" ucap Ochobot sambil tersenyum.

"Nama yang cukup unik!" puji Ying.

Sebelum ada yang ingin berbicara tiba tiba muncul sesuatu di sungai. Makhluk yang sangat besar, sepertinya itu monster.

Bentuknya mirip seperti ikan dan yang satu ini memilik taring taring tajam.

"Apa itu?!" tanya Yaya ketakutan melihat monster itu.

"Tch! Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada juga yang dari air!" ucap Ochobot berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Ying juga ketakutan sama seperti hewannya putih hitamnya itu.

"Tentu saja kita harus mengalahkannya!" jawab Ochobot sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

"B-baiklah!" jawab Fang memasang kuda kudanya, diikuti yang lain.

"GAAARRR!" monster itu juga bersiap siap untuk menyerang.

"Jari bayang!" ucap Fang sambil mengeluarkan jari jari bayangan dan menyerang monster itu.

Monsternya juga terluka tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

"Time Punch!" kemudian Ying menumbuk monster itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Monster itu mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah. Ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk memakan Ying hidup hidup.

"Tukaran makanan!" tapi sebelum itu terjadi Gopal mengubah taring taring tajam itu menjadi roti?

"Hebat!" ucap Yaya dengan kagum.

Setelah Ying menumbuknya sekali lagi monster itu sudah tak bergerak lagi.

"Hah...Apakah dia sudah mati?" ucap Ying mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Disaat pertahanan mereka terbuka, monster itu menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerang mereka semua kecuali Yaya yang berdiri lebih jauh dari mereka semua.

"AAAAAA!" mereka terpelanting cukup jauh. Mereka terlihat sangat kesakitan di bagian badan mereka.

Yaya sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tidak yakin dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

 _'Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!'_ batin Yaya dengan panik.

Monster itu pun mendekati mereka dan bersiap siap untuk menghabisi mereka semua, kecuali Yaya tentunya, dalam sekali serangan.

Yaya yang hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh tak tahu harus berbuat apa, apakah dia hanya bisa melihat kematian teman temannya itu?

Monster itu pun ingin mengibaskan ekornya untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

Ying yang melihat monster itu sudah ada di depan mata mereka hanya bisa menerima nasib yang akan menimpa mereka nanti.

Semuanya sudah pasrah, badan mereka terlalu sakit untuk di gerakan. Kekuatan monster itu sangat kuat..

Hanya kematian yang akan menghampiri mereka...

"Tak akan kubiarkan...!"

* * *

TBC~

* * *

 **Apa yang Nozomi tulis?!# natap horror ke screen..**

 **Kok Nozomi jadi suka sesuatu yang tentang fantasy gini?!**

 **Sungguh, Nozomi yakin ini fic bakal banyak yang bilang gaje..**

 **Nozomi nggak pande bikin adegan bertarungnya#ngapa dibuat kalo gitu?**

 **Fanfic belum ada yang selesai, malah buat fanfic baru lagi..**

 **Gomen, Boboiboy belum muncul di chap ni... Nozomi aja nggak yakin kapan mereka keluar...**

 **Ahh... biar Readers nggak kebingungan, hewan yang dipelihara Ying itu penguin yak! Detailnya nanti Nozomi jelaskan..**

 **So, bagaimana menurut readers tentang fic ini?**

 _ **Leave a review okay?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siders... mampus aja deh...**


	2. Getting Informations!

**Hola, hola! Balik lagi dengan Nozomi!**

 **Mau ngomong apa ya? Udah ah, daripada ngeyampah mending langsung baca aja! ^^**

* * *

 **HUAPPY READING!**

* * *

Ying dan teman temannya sedang menunggu untuk kematian mereka.

Karena monster itu sudah bersiap siap untuk menghabisi mereka.

Sudah cukup lama mereka membuka matanya, tapi tak merasakan sakit dimana pun.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membuka mata mereka, mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Yang mereka dapatkan Yaya sedang menahan serangan dari monster itu.

"Yaya!" teriak Ying, khawatir kalau temannya itu terluka.

"Tch!" Yaya berdecak kesal karena serangan monster itu membuat tangannya sedikit sakit.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menumbuk monster itu sekuat tenaganya. Hasilnya monster itu terpelanting cukup jauh karena tumbukan Yaya itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, saat ingin menumbuk monster itu kakinya sama sekali tak berpijak di tanah.

Mereka melihat bahwa monster itu tak bisa bangkit lagi dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Apakah dia melarikan diri?" tanya Fang yang masih kelelahan dan kesakitan akibat serangan tadi.

"Tidak, dia sudah mati. Itulah yang terjadi jika kalian berhasil mengalahkannya.."jawab Ochobot dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Baguslah...Kau hebat Yaya.." ucap Gopal sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

Yaya berbalik pada mereka dan tertunduk sedih.

"Jika dari awal aku berani untuk melawan monster itu, maka kalian tidak akan terluka parah seperti ini.."ucap Yaya. Suaranya terdengar lirih, sepertinya dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Yaya. Jika kau tak ada, mungkin kami sudah mati sekarang ini."ucap Ying sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian Yaya tersenyum lembut dan segera berjalan ke arah mereka untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Ying, tentu saja Ying menerimanya. Tapi sebelum sempat untuk berdiri, tubuh Ying mengeluarkan cahaya yang tak terlalu terang.

Semua luka luka di tubuhnya langsung menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"A-apa?" tanya Ying sambil melihat luka luka ditangannya dan sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan Yaya?" tanya Fang juga ikut takjub dengan kemampuan Yaya.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" ucap Yaya ikut terkejut dan juga bingung.

"Kemampuan menyembuhkan? Itu kemampuan yang sangat langka!" ucap Ochobot dengan kagum.

Sekarang Yaya tambah bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ucapan kalian membuat kepalaku semakin pusing saja!" bentak Yaya cukup kesal.

"Hahahaha! Oke, oke. Tadi aku lihat, kau juga bisa terbang, berarti kau juga memiliki kekuatan gravitasi ya?Berarti, kau selalu mencoba untuk bertahan dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ini dan apa kau mempunyai sebuah mimpi?" tanya Ochobot dengan pose berpikir.

Karena ucapan Ochobot itu, Yaya kembali teringat akan mimpinya. Mimpi yang selalu di idamkannya.

"Hahaha! Itu rahasia!" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Gopal terus menganggu Yaya dengan rasa keingin tahuannya yang sangat besar itu.

 _'Sepertinya, aku membuat keputusan yang benar.'_

"Hei, Ochobot! Jangan berdiri saja! Ayo!" teriak Fang dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Iya! Tunggu aku!" teriak Ochobot sambil menyusul mereka.

~"~

"Ngomong ngomong, binatang apa yang ada di pundakmu itu, Ying?" tanya Yaya karena merasa asing dengan hewan itu.

"Hmm? Ini? Ini seekor penguin. Namanya Popo!" ucap Ying sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pip, pip!" ucap Popo sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya pada mereka seakan akan mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau tidak tahu ini, Yaya?" tanya Fang sedikit ragu.

"Tidak, mendengar namanya saja aku tidak pernah." jawab Yaya sambil menatap hewan itu.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa semua orang pasti pernah mendengar namanya." ucap Gopal.

Semuanya melihat ke arah Ochobot untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Hah... Mungkin Yaya berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Jangan potong. Aku ini memilih orang orang yang mempunyai kesabaran yang besar saat menghadapi cobaan apapun. Diantara kalian semua, yang memiliki kesabaran dan ketulusan yang sangat besar adalah Yaya. Mungkin karena itu dia di anugerahi kekuatan menyembuhkan." jelas Ochobot dengan ekspresi agak malas.

"Heh...Kau memang hebat Yaya!" puji Ying sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah...Terima kasih.." ucap Yaya tersipu malu.

"Ngomong ngomong, kemana kau akan membawa kami?" tanya Fang pada Ochobot.

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi ke kota dulu. Kita akan mencari tahu keberadaan pangeran pangeran." jawab Ochobot.

Yang lain hanya menganggu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sementara itu, ada yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh...

Dan di tempat yang sangat menyeramkan dan gelap mereka berada.

"Jadi begitu ya, sepertinya aku harus menghabisi para penganggu dulu.." ucap seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari layar monitor.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan temanku?!" tanya pemuda bertopi hitam dan merah beserta manik matanya yang bewarna merah menyala.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang akan melakukannya." jawab orang jahat itu sambil menyeringai seram.

Ia menekan sebuah tombol yang tersedia di mejanya itu. Rantai rantai yang mengikati tangan pemuda mulai berubah menjadi warna merah dan mengeluarkan aliran aliran listrik.

"AARRGGHH!" pemuda meringis kesakitan. Tak berapa lama rantai rantai itu sudah berubah warna menjadi warna normalnya.

Pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, tapi saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, manik maniknya berubah menjadi warna hitam tidak ada lagi warna merah ataupun cahaya yang menghiasinya. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah menjadi datar, bukan dingin lagi.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergi seperti yang sudah kuperintahkan!" ucap orang jahat itu sambil melepaskan rantai rantai yang mengikatnya.

Entah kenapa, sang pemuda menurutinya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!"

"!"

Fang melihat Yaya melihati sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Fang.

Yaya menoleh padanya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, tidak ada apa apa!"

Yang lain melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi Yaya masih memikirkan tentang yang tadi.

 _'Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja..'_ batinnya. Ia segera membuang jauh perasaan itu dan kembali fokus.

~"~

Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan dan akhirnya tempat yang dituju tuju sampai juga.

Setelah masuk melewati gerbang yang cukup besar, mereka bisa melihat suasana perkotaan yang damai.

"Wow..." mereka semua terpana dengan suasana di tempat itu. Bunga bunga ada banyak, penduduk juga terlihat damai, daerah pertokoan pun juga tak terlalu bising.

"Apakah sebagian dari mereka adalah elf?" tanya Ying karena melihat ada beberapa penduduk yang memiliki telinga cukup runcing.

"Yup. Di dunia ini terdiri dari 4 jenis, manusia, elf, peri dan juga duyung." jelas Ochobot.

"Peri? Duyung? Aku kira mereka hanya sebuah dongeng!" ucap Yaya dengan terkejut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, ini adalah Elemental Dream Garden. Apa yang tidak ada di dunia kalian itu, ada disini." ucap Ochobot.

Jadi, apa maksudnya Yaya bisa bertemu dengan peri atau putri duyung? Seperti yang selalu ia impikan?

"Wah! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka semua!" ucap Ying dengan bersemangat.

"Oke! Pertama tama kita harus meningkatkan reputasi kita!" ucap Ochobot sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang lain memiringkan kepalanya,

"Reputasi?"

Ochobot melirik mereka dengan ekspresi malas sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tentu saja.. Kalau ingin mendapatkan informasi, maka kita harus membuat orang lain percaya bahwa kita orang baik. Tenang saja, mungkin kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah."

"Hmm..Ide yang bagus! Kita juga bisa berbuat kebaikkan di dunia ini!" ucap Ying di ikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

Semuanya mulai membantu orang orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Gopal mencoba untuk membantu di sekitar daerah pertokoan bersama dengan Fang. Dia sendiri itu tidak mungkin.

Ying mencoba menghibur anak anak dengan melakukan atraksi kecil dengan hewan kesayangannya itu, Popo.

Yaya dan Ochobot membantu orang orang yang sedang sakit di sekitar klinik terdekat.

Hanya dalam waktu 1 jam mereka sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari orang lain karena sudah membantu banyak sekali orang.

"Jadi kalian ingin tahu tentang keberadaan para pangeran?" tanya seorang nenek nenek yang sudah sangat tua.

"Benar, nek. Kami sangat membutuhkan informasi seperti itu." jawab Fang dengan ramah.

"Aku mendengar bahwa mereka ada di tempat yang berbeda!" jawab seorang anak kecil. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang elf.

"Dan satu lagi, aku mendengarnya dari para penjaga baru, mereka bilang bahwa pangeran tertua ada di sekitar Bukit Petir Merah. Setahuku, di situlah tempat asalnya." ucap nenek tadi.

"Aku juga mendengar hal yang sama tentang apa yang barusan nenek katakan." ucap Ochobot, menyetujui.

"Maaf, hanya ini saja yang kami tahu." ucap nenek itu dengan menunduk.

"Nenek tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Informasi itu sudah cukup bagi kami. Kami berterima kasih." ucap Yaya sambil membungkukkan badannya, diikuti yang lain.

Nenek itu menatap lembut kepada Yaya.

"Nak, aku bisa merasakan ada aura yang sangat kuat dari dalam dirimu. Dan juga sebagai tanda terima kasih kami, silakan terima ini." ucap nenek itu sambil memberikan beberapa obat dan juga makanan. Singkatnya, perbekalan.

"Dan satu lagi, tolong terima ini." ucap nenek tersebut sambil memberikat sebuah jepitan. Yaya menerima jepitan itu dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, nek!"ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia segera memakai jepitan itu di jilbabnya.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera pergi. Kami pamit ya!" ucap Ochobot sambil membungkukkan badanya diikuti yang lain.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kota di iringin lambaian dari penduduk kota.

.

.

Saat Yaya dan teman temannya sedang bergurau, Ying merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka.

"Hmm? Ada apa Ying?" tanya Gopal, heran melihat ekspresi Ying.

"Nggak, aku cuma merasa ada yang mengikuti kita.." jawab Ying sambil melihat jalan yang berada di belakangnya.

Yang lain juga ikut melihat, tapi mereka hanya melihat hutan dan semak semak di pinggirnya.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja..." ucap Ying masih terlihat ragu, Popo yang berada di pundaknya mulai ketakutan.

 _CLANG_

 _SREEETT_

"GHH!"

Tiba tiba Ying terjatuh sambil memegang tangan kirinya. Otomatis hal itu membuat semuanya panik.

"Ying! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Yaya sambil melihat tangan kirinya Ying. Tangan kanan Ying yang menutupinya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau terluka!" ucap Yaya dengan panik.

"! Siapa disitu?!" ucap Ochobot sambil melihat ke arah semak semak yang ada di depannya.

Tiba tiba seseorang muncul dari semak semak itu. Ia memakai jubah dan tudung yang membuat bayang bayang tak jelas di sekitar matanya.

Dia memegang sebuah pedang, tapi lebih bergelombang, cukup runcing dan juga bewarna merah menyala.

"Pedang itu..." tiba tiba Ochobot mematung ditempat. Mukanya menjadi pucat.

.

.

.

"Pangeran Halilintar?"

.

.

"Pangeran..?"

.

* * *

TBC MENGGANTUNG!~#plak

* * *

 **Hahaha! Maaf, Nozomi buat chap ini sedikit pendek dan malah menggantung lagi#dihajar.**

 **Ni cerita makin gaje aja yah?**

 **Nozomi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di chap besok, karena Nozomi tak memikirkannya dulu#dibakar.**

 **Oh ya, di chap kemarin Nozomi lupa bilang. Sebenarnya unsur cerita ini Nozomi terinspirasi dari anime Mondaiji-tachi. Untung Lavender-san sama Chu-chan ngingetin. Pokoknya thanks buat kalian berdua yak!**

 **Nozomi lagi bingung mau bilang apa, ya udah dari pada dipanjangin lagi,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?~**


	3. The Prince?

**Hoam...Ngantuk...#langsung ngorok.**

 **Hali: oi! bangun! baca dulu pembukanya!**

 **Me:kalian aja, aku ngantuk...#zzzz..**

 **Hali:kau...#udah naik darah**

 **Taufan:sabar kak!**

 **Gempa:'-'...Langsung aja yah!**

* * *

 **HAPPPPYY REAADDINGGSSS!**

* * *

"Pangeran Halilintar?" ucap Ochobot dengan muka yang betul betul pucat.

Yang lain menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Pangeran?" ucap mereka semua dengan serentak.

"Berarti dia ini..." Fang juga sama pucatnya dengan Ochobot. Ternyata pangeran yang satu ini terlihat sangat mengerikan juga.

Walau merasa sangat senang bisa melihat teman baiknya ini, tetap saja, Ochobot merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Halilintar.

Dia memutuskan untuk mendekati temannya itu dan memastikan apakah dia baik baik saja.

"Halilintar, apa kau baik baik saja?"

Baru 2 langkah Ochobot mendekat, Halilintar sudah mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Ochobot.

"Kau...Kau kenapa, Halilintar?!" bentak Ochobot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya ini.

"Mundur Ochobot! Dia ini bukan Halilintar yang kau tahu!" seru Fang agak keras.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa mereka ini sedang dicuci otak?" ucap Gopal juga bersiaga dengan gerakan Pangeran Halilintar.

"Iya! Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah dicuci otak! Aku yakin, para pangeran pasti tidak akan ingat siapa temannya, lawannya bahkan dirinya sendiri!" jawab Ochobot mulai panik.

Halilintar mulai menyerang mereka dengan pedangnya itu. Mereka semua mencoba untuk menghindari semua serangan yang dilontarkan oleh Halilintar.

"Jangan lukai dia apapun yang terjadi!" seru Yaya. Mereka mulai berpencar di daerah sekitar.

"Apa maksudmu kalau kau baru tahu?!" tanya Ying sambil menghindari pedang Halilintar itu dengan cara memperlambat waktu dan memprediksi arah serangan Halilintar.

Kini Halilintar berubah target, ia mulai menyerang Fang dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Fang mulai menghindari setiap serangannya dengan lincah.

"Aku baru mendengar kabar itu dari orang lain! Mereka baru bilang 'akan' bukan 'sudah' di cuci otak!" ucap Ochobot setengah berteriak agar yang lain dapat mendengarnya.

Halilintar berhenti menyerang Fang dan mulai menyerang Ochobot. Layaknya ninja, Ochobot berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang merah menyala itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau bilang 'sudah' di saat kita pertama kali bertemu?!" teriak Fang dari kejauhan pada Ochobot.

"Oh, itu kesalahku! Maaf!" seru Ochobot sambil menggerakkan badannya dengan lihai.

Muncul perempatan siku siku di dahi dua orang.

"APAKAH PERMINTA MAAFANMU ITU CUKUP?!" ucap Ying dan Fang sambil berteriak sungguh kencang, hingga yang lain harus menutup telinganya.

"Lupakan hal itu! Kita harus menahan Halilintar sekarang!" ucap Yaya yang sedang terbang di langit, mengawasi mereka semua.

"Lebih baik kita serang saja dia!" seru Fang yang sudah agak baikkan walau masih kesal, pada Yaya.

Yaya langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Jangan! Dia itu teman kita!"

Fang menghelakan nafas berat.

"Sekarang dia bukan teman kita! Dia musuh kita!" ucap Fang sambil menghindari beberapa pedang Halilintar yang ia lemparkan pada Fang.

"Tapi!-" Ucapan Yaya terpotong karena ia mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

 _"Hiks...Hiks..."_ Suara tangisan, itu yang ia dengar. Yaya tak tahu darimana asal suara itu, suara itu seperti berasal dari dalam kepalanya sendiri.

 _"Sakit...Cepat bebaskan aku!"_ kini suara itu mulai terdengar marah.

Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tiba tiba Yaya melihat ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Saat ia membuka matanya, dia tidak berada di udara lagi melainkan di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

"Sakit!" Yaya spontan terkejut mendengar suara itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ada di depannya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda memakai topi dan jaket yang bewarna hitam serta merah. Dia sedang memegang kepalanya sambil menunduk.

"Aku...Hiks...SUDAH TAK TAHAN!" bentak pemuda itu yang membuat Yaya terkejut.

Yaya memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, ia mulai melihat pemuda itu menangis sambil memeluk erat kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Yaya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walau dari dalam hatinya dia juga takut.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang di depannya ini dengan mata yang sudah basah akan air mata.

"Kau...siapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ekspresi bingung tapi juga sedih.

"Aku? Aku Yaya. Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Yaya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lembutnya.

Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku...tak ingat..." jawab pemuda itu dengan raut muka yang sangat sedih.

 _'Apakah dia Halilintar?'_ batin Yaya karena melihat topi yang dia pakai sama dengan yang di pakai oleh orang berjubah itu.

"Yah...Sebentar lagi kau akan ingat semuanya, jadi sabar dulu ya! Kami pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari dunia ini!" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum sangat tulus.

"Jadi, kau jangan menangis lagi ya. Ayo, tersenyum!" ucap Yaya dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu kurang mengerti dengan maksud Yaya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun gagal.

"Aku lupa...cara...untuk tersenyum..." ucap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Haa... Baiklah...Tapi kau harus janji untuk tersenyum saat kita bertemu lagi, ya!" ucap Yaya sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

Awalnya sang pemuda tak mengerti, tapi ia juga mengikuti cara Yaya, yaitu mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Jari kelingking Yaya memeluk jari kelingking pemuda itu, sang pemuda juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jan...ji.." ucap Halilintar dengan pandangan tulus tapi belum bisa tersenyum.

Yaya juga mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Tiba tiba pandangan Yaya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya lagi.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia masih berada di atas udara dengan keadaan masih terbang.

"Oi, Yaya! Cepat turun!" ucap Fang membuat lamunan Yaya hancur.

"Ah! Iya!" teriak Yaya dari atas. Dia mulai memberatkan gaya gravitasi pada tubuhnya untuk sampai ke daratan.

Yaya melihat Halilintar sedang mengarahkan pedangnya pada mereka semua tapi ia sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Ada apa dengannya?! Dia tiba tiba tak menyerang kami lagi!" ucap Ying sedikit menahan emosi.

Yaya mulai berpikir, apakah Halilintar sedang mencoba untuk mengontrol tubuhnya?

Tapi saat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan mukanya pada kami, kami spontan terkejut.

Menangis...

Pemuda itu sedang menangis. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air yang cukup deras. Tapi ekspresinya berbeda jauh dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini, dia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ekspresinya sungguh datar, seakan tak merasakan apapun.

Yaya menyadari bahwa manik manik Halilintar berbeda dengan saat ia menemui Halilintar di tempat yang gelap itu.

Iris mata Halilintar yang ini sama sekali berwarna hitam, sedangkan Halilintar yang ia temui di tempat itu berwarna merah menyala, walau tatapannya masih kosong.

"Dia...menangis..." ucap Gopal masih terkejut dengan pandangan yang ada di depannya ini.

Saat Halilintar menurunkan pedangnya, semua bersiap siap jika ia akan menyerang lagi. Tapi itu kebalikkannya, ia malah pergi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Yang lain menatap bingung dengan kepergian pemuda itu secara mendadak.

Yaya berpikir, apakah yang barusan mengendalikan tubuh Halilintar itu...

Adalah Halilintar sendiri?

~"~

Dari pada berdiam diri, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Tadi ada apa dengannya? Dia tiba tiba menangis?" tanya Gopal.

Fang dan Ying menggelengkan kepala, tanda tak tahu apapun.

Ochobot terdiam membisu. Ia juga sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Halilintar, walau ia tahu Halilintar sedang dicuci otak.

Sedangkan Yaya punya 2 alasan kenapa ia menangis. Karena ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa atau karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti kami semua.

Dari kejauhan, Ying melihat ada beberapa gedung besar.

"Hei! Aku melihat sebuah desa!" seru Ying, merasa lega.

Yang lain pun melihat ke arah yang Ying maksud dan memang, mereka melihat ada beberapa bangunan.

"Baguslah, sekarang kita bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." ucap Ochobot yang sudah sedikit ceria.

Yaya melihat _fakesmile_ Ochobot itu, merasa tak tega.

"Hei Ochobot, kau tak apa apa?" tanya Yaya, khawatir dengan keadaan Ochobot sekarang ini.

Ochobot menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe...Aku baik baik saja kok!" jawabnya.

Yaya tak bisa mempercayai kata kata Ochobot itu. Yaya harus memberitahu mereka semua tentang Halilintar tadi.

Tapi, apa gunanya memberi tahu kondisi Halilintar yang seperti itu. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Ochobot makin merasa sedih.

Yaya memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri masalah itu dan tidak akan memberi tahu teman teman mereka.

~"~

Kini Yaya sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Matanya sama sekali belum berat dan masih segar.

Karena Yaya sudah mencoba sekian kali untuk tidur, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat bulan yang indah di malam hari.

Yaya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk terbang dan duduk di atap penginapan.

Yaya senang melihat bulan yang sangat besar itu. Dia sangat ingin melihat bulan tepat di hadapannya.

Walau tak benar benar di hadapannya, Yaya sudah sangat senang bisa melihat bulan yang sebesar ini saja.

"Jadi ingat dengan kenangan..." ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ia ingat ketika kecil, dia membaca dongeng cinta. Dimana tuan putri bersama pangerannya tengah bercium mesra di depan sinar bulan.

Yaya memang belum pantas membaca dongeng seperti itu, tapi yang namanya anak anak, rasa keingin tahuannya sangat besar.

Yaya juga memiliki impian agar bisa menjadi seorang tuan putri dan juga memiliki seorang pangeran yang tampan.

Bicara soal tampan, Yaya jadi teringat dengan Halilintar. Yah, harus Yaya akui, Halilintar itu memang tampan. Dia tak kalah tampan dengan pangeran pangeran di cerita dongeng. Apa mungkin saudaranya juga setampan Halilintar?

 _'Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?!'_ batin Yaya, merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Tak mungkin orang biasa seperti Yaya bisa menalukkan pangeran yang tampan seperti Halilintar dan saudara saudaranya.

 _'Kenapa aku malah membahasnya lagi?!'_ batin Yaya yang betul betul merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

Lama kelamaan, mata Yaya sudah mulai memberat. Begitu juga kepalanya yang ingin segera berbaring.

Saat pandangan Yaya mulai memburam, ia melihat bayangan.

Bayangan seseorang. Dia sedang berdiri di atas sebuah pohon, dengan backgroundnya bulan yang bersinar.

Yaya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu, Yaya hanya bisa melihat bayangan sebuah topi berduri yang di kesampingkan.

Bayangan itu tersenyum lebar pada Yaya, Yaya memang tak bisa melihat jelas mukanya karena dia membelakangi cahaya bulan.

 _'Siapa itu...?'_ batin Yaya sebelum dia tertidur dengan pulas.

~"~

"Ngg..." Saat Yaya membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun?!" teriak seseorang. Yaya sangat kenal suara yang sedikit melengking itu.

Yaya menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Ying dengan muka panik.

Setelah melihat Yaya betul betul sadar, Ying menghelakan nafasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ying, kembali duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping kasur.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Yaya sedikit pelan karena kepalanya masih agak pusing. Dia juga melupakan dimana dia sekarang ini.

"Di kamarmu. Aku khawatir lho! Kami mencarimu tadi malam karena kau tak ada di kamarmu. Jadi kami berpencar mencarimu, Gopal mendapatimu sedang tertidur di atap dengan berbalut selimut." selama Ying menjelaskan keadaan mereka, Yaya masih terkejut atas perkataan Ying barusan.

 _'Selimut? Kapan aku membawa selimut ke atap?'_ batin Yaya sedikit bingung.

Merasa Yaya tak memperhatikan kata katanya, Ying pun menegurnya.

"Hei, Yaya! Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Yaya langsung tersadar dari pikirannya dan mencoba memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Hah? Ah! I-iya! Aku mendengarkan, kok!" ucap Yaya mencoba tenang, tapi sayang, dia gagal melakukan itu.

Ying menatap curiga Yaya sesaat, kemudian menghelakan nafas beratnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di atas?" tanya Ying.

Yaya jadi kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Ehh...Kemarin aku cuma...mencari udara segar..." ucap Yaya, bingung untuk menjawab apa lagi.

Sebelum Ying bertanya lebih jauh, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Yaya, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang di luar sana. Suara yang kalem juga tegas, Yaya tahu siapa itu.

"Ah! Fang, masuk saja. Pintunya tak dikunci." jawab Yaya.

Fang pun membuka pintunya setelah mendapatkan ijin dari pemilik kamarnya.

"Kau sudah baikkan? Ini kami bawakan makanan." ucap Ochobot sambil membawa semangkok bubur beserta secangkir teh hangat.

Yaya berusaha untuk mengangkat badannya walau rasa pusing masih menyerangnya. Sekarang dia duduk dengan sandarang sebuah bantal.

Ochobot pun memberikan Yaya semangkuk bubur tersebut dan meletakkan tehnya di samping kasur, di atas sebuah meja.

"Terima kasih dan maaf telah membuat kalian repot." ucap Yaya sedikit murung, tapi tetap tersenyum.

Ying pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sama sekali tak merepotkan!"

Yang lain pun juga mengangguk setuju. Yaya merasa sangat bahagia bisa mendapati teman teman yang seperti ini.

Sekarang pikiran itu mulai menghantui Yaya lagi. Tentang selimut itu...

"Hei, Ying. Kau bilang aku tertidur sambil berbalut selimut di atap, bolehkah aku melihat selimutnya?" pinta Yaya menoleh kepada Ying yang sedang membaca bukunya.

Ying mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. Ia membuka sebuah peti yang ada di kamar itu, lebih tepatnya terletak di sudut ruangan. Ukurannya cukup besar.

Sementara Ying sibuk membongkar isi peti tersebut, Yaya memakan perlahan bubur tersebut.

"Ketemu!" seru Ying, membuat Yaya menoleh padanya. Ying menghampiri Yaya dengan membawa selimut berwarna biru di tangannya.

Ying memberikan selimut itu pada Yaya. Yaya menerimanya dengan perasaan sedikit kaget.

Ia tak ingat pernah mempunyai selimut ini, apalagi memakainya. Lalu darimana selimut ini berasal?

Itu masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Yaya.

Gopal menyadari Yaya menatap selimut itu terlalu serius, ia pun menegurnya.

"Hei Yaya! Ada apa dengan selimut itu?"

"Hah?" sekarang tingkah laku Yaya memang seperti orang bodoh. Ia menatap teman temannya dengan heran. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus, ia tak mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang barusan di bilang Gopal.

"Lupakan, lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Yaya, apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Fang pada Yaya yang masih bingung.

Yaya segera mengangguk dengan cepat untuk menutupi kebodohannya.

Mereka pun bersiap siap mengemasi barang mereka dan segera pergi dari penginapaan itu.

Mereka tak perlu membayar, karena mereka sudah membayar saat pertama kali masuk.

Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu membayar sepeser pun pada pemilik penginapan karena Ochobot adalah pelayan serta teman dekat para pangeran.

Jika ada Yaya, tak mungkin mereka tidak akan membayar. Yaya tetap memaksa mereka untuk membayar biaya penginapannya.

Tentu saja uangnya adalah hasil kerja keras mereka bersama.

Yaya memang tak tahu itu selimut siapa, tapi apapun yang terjadi, Yaya akan membawa selimut itu kemana pun.

.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju Bukit Petir Merah, Yaya terus merasakan hal ganjil.

Dia merasa... seperti ada orang yang memperhatikannya terus.

Tapi, karena teman temannya tak merasakan sesuatu, Yaya hanya menganggap itu sebagai perasaan saja.

 _"Hehehe...Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu..."_

"!"

Yaya spontan terkejut dan segera menoleh kebelakangnya, tapi tak menemukan apapun.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Ochobot, tiba tiba melihat tingkah laku kawannya itu aneh.

Yaya kembali menoleh pada mereka semua, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada apa apa! Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya!" ucap Yaya mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Yang lain hanya heran dengan sikap Yaya, dan memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Sementara mereka sedang asyik berjalan, Yaya mulai ketakutan.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

.

.

 _'Siapa itu tadi?_

 _._

 _._

 _"Hehehe...Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengawasimu setiap saat, Yaya."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Imunisasi TBC~#plak.**

* * *

 **Kok ngegantung lagi? Entahlah, Nozomi pun tak tahu..#dibakar.**

 **Kok ane buat Halilintar kayak gitu ya? Ah biar aja, biar makin banyak penggemarmu Hali ^W^#ditebas.**

 **Nozomi lama lama mulai berpikir, jangan jangan nanti ada romance nya lagi?! Jadi fanfic ini, ada pair BoboiboyxYaya?!#histeris sendiri.**

 **...#pandangan kosong, pikiran pun kosong.**

 **Btw, buat yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfoll fanfic ini, Nozomi sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian! ^^**

 **Nozomi nggak yakin bisa update kilat lagi, kerjaan udah mulai numpuk tuh...**

 **...#mulai menghayal.**

 **Nozomi bingung mau bilang apah, langsung aja yak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanna review?**

 **Siders...pahala puasanya berkurang W#dihajar massa.**


	4. I believe in you

**HAI HAI! BALIK DENGAN NOZOMI LAGI!#dihajar.**

 **Ada yang kangen nggak?#nggak. Ohh...#pundung pojokkan.**

 **Hali:Lupakan dia..**

 **Taufan:Baper banget tu orang yah...  
**

 **Gempa:...Baca aja** **yah...Abaikan saja ini...**

* * *

HAPPY READINGS!

* * *

 _BUKK_

 _CLANG_

Sekarang mereka sedang bertarung dengan beberapa monster yang bisa dibilang banyak.

Walaupun banyak, tapi Yaya dan teman temannya sama sekali tak kerepotan untuk membasmi mereka semua.

Mungkin banyak, tapi semua monster itu lemah lemah. Hanya dalam 1 kali tumbukan Yaya, mereka akan segera mati.

"HIYAAA!" Ying menumbuk 2 monster sekaligus dengan kekuatan yang besar. 2 monster tersebut segera menabrak monster lain yang ada di belakangnya, sehingga lebih banyak monster yang mati.

"Bagus!" ucap Ying dengan nada kemenangan.

Sedangkan Fang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membentuk pedang bayang dan memotong semua tubuh monster itu.

Dia tak khawatir dengan tubuh monster itu akan mengeluarkan darah, tubuh mereka hanya mengeluarkan darah dengan warna hitam dan merah, jika di tebas. Darah itu tidak akan mengalir deras, mereka hanya akan keluar beberapa saat dan langsung menghilang bersama tubuh monster itu.

"Tarian pedang bayang!" ucap Fang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan pedang bayang yang sangat pun mulai berputar, tapi lama kelamaan putarannya itu seperti tornado yang mengamuk. Semua monster yang ada di sekitarnya segera mati akibat tebasan dari pedang bayang milik Fang.

Setelah monster yang di hadapi Fang sudah musnah semua, ia menghentikan putarannya itu dan menyeringai lebar.

"Hah...Mudahnya.." ucap Fang, sedikit berlagak sombong.

Sedangkan Gopal asyik mengubah mereka semua menjadi makanan. Seperti roti, permen, kue, dan banyak lagi. Mungkin persediaan makanan mereka akan bertambah banyak.

Ochobot? Dia sedang bertarung dengan musuhnya dengan cara yang hebat. Dia menari nari dengan menggunakan kakinya dan juga tangannya. Yaya tak tahu apa nama tarian itu, tapi di tempat Ying, Fang dan Gopal, tarian itu disebut dengan _Breakdance._

Tapi Ochobot melakukan tarian itu cukup cepat dan juga hebat. Dia bisa melemparkan monster yang besar sekalipun hanya dengan kedua kakinya. Dia juga bisa menunggangi monster tersebut dengan cara melompat kebelakang leher monster tersebut dan duduk. Bisa juga ia langsung menendang kepalanya, agar segera tumbang.

Yaya, dia sedang melawan monster yang memakai tameng. Yaya merampas semua tameng itu dan langsung meremukkannya dalam waktu sekejap.

"Selamat tinggal!" ucap Yaya dengan tersenyum sebelum membantai mereka semua dengan tumbukkan supernya.

Akhirnya, setelah Yaya membantai musuh musuh tersisa, mereka bisa bernafas lega.

"Cukup banyak ya?" ucap Ochobot sedikit kecapekkan.

Ying mengangguk tapi memberikan tatapan 'Itu-bukan-apa-apa' kepada Ochobot.

"Hah... Cukup menyenangkan juga!" ucap Fang, tersenyum miring.

"Ngomong ngomong, darimana kau belajar melakukan gerakan tadi itu, Ochobot?" tanya Gopal sambil memakan sepotong roti yang cukup besar.

Ochobot menoleh padanya dan mulai mengingat kembali.

"Kalau tidak salah, Taufan yang mengajarkanku." jawab Ochobot dengan pose berpikir.

Yang lain memiringkan kepalanya, tak pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Taufan?" tanya mereka semua dengan serempak.

Ochobot menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Huh? Aku tidak pernah memberitahu kalian?"

"Tidak." jawab mereka semua sambil menggeleng kepala.

Ochobot menatap mereka dengan pandangan malas, dia memang paling malas kalau harus menjelaskan.

"Hah...Dia itu salah satu pangeran di Elemental Dream Garden, salah satu saudaranya Halilintar." ucap Ochobot cukup singkat, karena malas menjelaskan.

Yang lain ngangguk ngangguk tanda paham.

"Tunggu sebentar, jika memang dia yang mengajarimu, apakah dia adalah manusia seperti kami? Apakah dia berasal dari dunia seperti kami?" tanya Ying.

Ochobot menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Mereka memang manusia, tapi berbeda dunia dengan kalian. Mereka memang lahir disini, di dunia ini. Alasan mengapa Taufan mengetahui sesuatu tentang dunia kalian karena mereka memiliki kemampuan itu."

Yang lain kebingungan dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Ochobot.

"Kemampuan?" tanya Yaya, juga bingung.

"Benar. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat dan mengunjungi dunia kalian. Mereka bisa melihat aktivitas kalian, mereka juga bisa mengunjungi dunia kalian."

Yaya dan teman temannya spontan terkejut. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa para pangeran bisa memasuki dunia mereka dan juga bisa melihat dunia mereka dari tempat ini.

"Jadi karena itu, para penduduk memilih mereka berlima untuk menjadi pangeran di dunia ini. Penduduk menganggap bahwa mereka akan bisa hidup dengan tenang selama ada para pangeran karena pangeran bisa melihat dunia lain atau dalam kata lain, dunia kalian." jelas Ochobot, ekspresinya mulai menjadi serius.

Tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah. Ia mulai tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya menunjukkan kalau dia tengah bersedih.

"Hahaha...Aku jadi ingat ketika Halilintar membacakan dongeng tentang dunia kalian dan Taufan yang selalu menceritakan pengalamannya di nunia itu pada anak anak kecil." ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Yaya tersenyum mendengar hal itu, ternyata Halilintar adalah orang yang sangat baik pada anak anak.

"Halilintar sangat baik ya?" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis, namun masih bisa dilihat.

Kemudian Ochobot tersenyum, juga sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha...Mungkin dia baik, tapi dia itu orangnya sangat dingin dan ketus, lho."

Yang lain membelalak. Yang benar saja, sikapnya yang seperti itu, bisa dingin juga?

"Kalian pasti akan percaya ketika melihat Halilintar itu bagaimana. Tapi jangan bilang bilang padanya tentang yang aku bilang tadi ya, nanti dia bisa menghajarku habis habisan." ucap Ochobot sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Mereka semua tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda itu.

~"~

"Ah! Aku melihat sesuatu!" seru Gopal sambil menunjuk sebuah bukit yang tak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

Yang lain pun menoleh ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Gopal.

Mereka melihat sebuah tempat yang suasananya berbeda dengan sekitarnya. Di atas tempat itu ada awan gelap beserta petir petir merah yang kadang kadang menampakkan dirinya.

"Apa itu tempatnya?" tanya Fang, cukup kaget melihat tempat seperti itu.

"Ya...Mungkin disana akan berbahaya, jadi persiapkan diri kalian." ucap Ochobot, agak deg deggan.

Yang lain mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu.

Semakin mendekat dengan tempat itu, semakin lama suasananya berubah. Dari tenang dan damai menjadi menyeramkan dan cukup suram.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri tempat yang agak mengerikan itu.

Tiba tiba, Fang melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di tempat yang paling tinggi di situ. Ia membelakangi mereka semua, jadi tak ada yang bisa melihat mukanya.

Tapi dari jubah dan tudung yang ia pakai, semuanya langsung bisa mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Halilintar!" seru Fang sedikit keras agar Halilintar bisa mendengarnya. Tempat Halilintar berdiri cukup tinggi, tangga yang di gunakan untuk naik ke atas sana sangat panjang.

Halilintar segera berbalik menghadap mereka semua. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan mukanya masih datar, tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali.

Dia menatap Yaya dan teman temannya dengan pandangan datar juga. Matanya masih kosong, tak ada apapun di matanya selain kegelapan.

"Halilintar!" teriak Ochobot, ingin segera menyusul Halilintar ke atas sana.

"Pergilah.."

"Huh?"

Mereka terkejut, karena untuk pertama kalinya Halilintar berbicara. Dan juga karena Halilintar tiba tiba menginginkan mereka semua untuk pergi.

"Kumohon, pergilah..." ucapnya terdengar lirih.

Tiba tiba ada 2 monster besar yang menghalangi tangga untuk naik ke atas. Mereka terlihat sangat kuat.

Yang lain segera memasang kuda kuda untuk bertarung.

"Heh...Kita akan mengalahkan mereka.." ucap Fang sambil menyeringai.

Yang lain mengangguk dan segera menyerang monster itu.

Dimulai dengan Ying, dia memukul salah satu monster sekuat tenaganya.

"HIYAAA!" setelah Ying memukul monster itu, dia terkejut. Serangannya tak membuat banyak luka pada monster itu.

Monster itu segera menyerang Ying dengan tangannya yang di aliri listrik. Ying segera memperlambat waktu dan menghindari serangan monster itu dengan mudah.

Ochobot mulai menarik kesimpulan.

"Sepertinya serangan fisik tak membuat banyak kerusakan, kalau begitu..." Ochobot mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua monster itu dan langsung menembak mereka.

Yang lain spontan terkejut. Jari jari Ochobot mengeluarkan peluru peluru dan menembakkannya?! Dia ini manusia atau apa?!

Monster monster itu memang mendapatkan banyak kerusakan di bagian tubuhnya. Ochobot pun menghentikan aksinya.

"Bagus..."

"O-ochobot...K-kau..." ucap Yaya sedikit ketakutan sambil menunjuk tangan Ochobot.

Ochobot meliriknya dengan tatapan bingung dan dia mulai melirik tangannya yang sedikit berasap akibat menembak tadi.

"Oh.. Aku lupa bilang, aku ini setengah robot dan manusia. Anggap saja aku ini robot yang memiliki perasaan." ucap Ochobot sambil tersenyum.

Yang lain betul betul jadi kikuk sekarang.

"Heh?"

.

.

.

"HEEEEEH?!"

Akibat teriakkan mereka, semua burung segera terbang dari pohon yang barusan mereka hinggapi.

"Tenang dulu! Tak perlu takut!" ucap Ochobot sambil menutup kupingnya. Walau dia robot, dia juga tak suka suara bising, itu membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

"T-tapi..." ucap Ying betul betul ketakutan sekarang.

Yang lain juga mengangguk, mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Ying karena baru menyadari Ochobot adalah robot.

"Hah...Aku ini manusia, karena memiliki perasaan. Aku ini robot, karena aku mempunyai beberapa senjata di tubuhku. Jadi, aku ini juga manusia!" bentak Ochobot karena tak suka dipandang begitu oleh teman temannya.

"Apakah kau benar benar robot?" tanya Gopal sambil memutari badan Ochobot untuk memastikan.

Yang lain bersweatdrop melihat aksi Gopal tersebut dan Ochobot mulai terlihat pusing.

"Iya! Dan berhenti melakukan itu, kau membuat aku menjadi pusing!" ucap Ochobot sambil menepis tangan Gopal dari tubuhnya.

Ochobot melihat kedua monster tersebut yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Kita bahas masalah ini lain kali, sekarang kita harus mengalahkan monster monster ini terlebih dahulu." jawab Ochobot, kembali bersiaga.

"I-iya.." jawab mereka, masih terkejut. Sulit di percaya bahwa Ochobot adalah sebuah robot. Yah...Namanya memang seperti robot sih..

Gopal mulai menembaki mereka dengan tembakan yang membuat lawannya menjadi makanan. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi monster ini, setidaknya itu menimbulkan beberapa kerusakkan.

Kini Fang mulai membentuk jari bayang untuk menahan mereka dalam mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Sekarang Yaya! Ochobot!" seru mereka selain Yaya dan Ochobot pastinya.

Ochobot segera melompat tinggi dan mulai menembaki dada mereka dengan cepat yang membuat luka besar di dada mereka.

"Habisi mereka, Yaya!" ucap Ochobot sambil menoleh pada Yaya. Yaya mengangguk bersemangat karena tak sabar untuk menghabisi monster tersebut dan menyelamatkan Halilintar.

Yaya menggunakan celah yang di berikan Ochobot untuk mengahabisi monster monster tersebut.

"Serangan penutup! Tumbukan ultrasonic!" ucap Yaya langsung menumbuk kedua duanya dengan kelajuan terbang yang luar biasa dan kekuatan yang hebat. Hal itu membuat angin yang cukup kencang bagi mereka semua.

Monster monster tersebut segera terpelanting ke tangga dan segera menghilang.

"Kerja bagus, Yaya!" puji Gopal dengan tersenyum lebar.

Yaya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum juga.

Tanpa pikir pikir lagi, mereka segera berlari menaiki tangga untuk menyusul Halilintar.

"Halilintar!" seru Ochobot setelah sampai di tempat Halilintar.

Terlihat sedikit kalau badan Halilintar sedikit melonjak, tanda ia sedang terkejut.

Halilintar membalikkan dirinya, yang membuat semuanya terkejut.

"H-halilintar...Mata kau..." ucap Yaya sambil menunjuk mata Halilintar yang berubah warna.

Yang kiri berwarna hitam dan yang kanan berwarna merah menyala.

"Lihat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi tubuhku akan diambil alih sepenuhnya dan aku akan berubah menjadi monster. Jadi kumohon, cepat pergi dari sini!" ucap Halilintar agak membentak.

Mereka semua terdiam. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Halilintar yang mereka lihat adalah Halilintar yang sebenarnya? Beberapa saat lagi dia akan berubah menjadi monster? Masih banyak hal yang mereka semua belum mengerti.

"T-tapi..." Ochobot masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Halilintar seperti ini.

Halilintar menoleh pada Ochobot dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jika aku berubah menjadi monster, aku akan kehilangan kesadaran. Aku akan menyerang siapapun, termasuk kalian. Jadi kumohon, cepat pergi!" bentak Halilintar sekali lagi.

Mereka semua tidak percaya bahwa Halilintar akan berubah menjadi monster dan akan membunuh mereka semua.

"A-apakah tidak ada cara agar kau tidak berubah menjadi monster?" tanya Ying sedikit ketakutan.

Halilintar menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ying tak terlalu suka jika dipandang seperti itu, tapi lebih baik ia membiarkannya saja.

"Tidak. Aku akan berubah menjadi monster apapun yang terjadi. Jika kalian tetap berada disini, kalian akan mati. Aku tidak ingin membunuh temanku sendiri. Jadi, cepatlah!"

Sekali lagi, semuanya kembali terkejut. Bukan karena tidak ada hal yang bisa menghentikannya atau mereka akan mati, tapi karena Halilintar menganggap mereka semua teman. Itu masih sulit di percaya, mereka saja belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

Teman tidak akan pernah menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, dia pasti akan menyelamatkan teman temannya juga. Jika tidak, lebih baik mereka semua mati bersama.

"Tidak. Kami akan tetap disini!" bantah Ochobot, diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Halilintar menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus khawatir, walau tak terlihat jelas.

"Kalian ini keras kepala! Kumohon, mengertilah! Tak ada cara apapun untuk menghentikan aku! Aku akan berubah menjadi monster dan menghabisi kalian, itulah kenyataannya!" bentak Halilintar, sekali lagi.

Semua mulai berpikir dengan keras, memaksankan otak mereka untuk berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Halilintar tanpa melukainya sedikit pun.

Yaya mendapatkan ide, tapi ia tak yakin kalau itu akan berhasil. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba 'kan?

"Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi jika kami menghabisi monster itu?" tanya Yaya, yang membuat semuanya terbelalak.

Mereka semua menatap Yaya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa kau gila Yaya?! Halilintar bisa saja ikut mati bersama monster itu!" bantah Fang.

Yaya tahu akan kemungkinan itu, tapi apakah ada cara lain?

"Tapi, apakah kita mempunyai cara lain?!" balas Yaya yang sudah sedikit emosian.

Yang lain terdiam, mereka tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena memang benar apa yang dibilang Yaya.

Mereka tak punya cara lain.

Ying mulai berpikir tentang ide Yaya tersebut.

"Setidaknya kita harus mencoba dulu.." ucap Ying, mulai setuju dengan pendapat Yaya.

Tapi karena belum pasti, mereka masih terdiam beberapa saat.

.

.

"Mungkin bisa..."

"Huh?"

Semuanya menoleh pada Halilintar dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Mungkin bisa. Hanya tubuhku saja yang diambil alih, sedangkan pikiranku tidak. Mungkin jika kalian mengalahkan monster itu, aku akan mendapatkan tubuhku kembali. Tapi, setiap saat tubuhku perlahan lahan akan mulai hancur." ucap Halilintar yang menurut mereka sangat penuh resiko.

Mereka sesaat terdiam, mereka bingung harus melakukan apa. Hal yang diberi tahu Halilintar sangat beresiko.

Tapi, ucapan Halilintar memberikan mereka semua harapan, walau setitik kecil.

"Baiklah. Akan kami lakukan, kami akan mencoba mengalahkannya secepat mungkin." ucap Yaya dengan ekspresi serius dan tegas.

Yaya pun menoleh pada Halilintar dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi bibirnya. Halilintar yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan oleh Yaya segera menatap orang tersebut.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu, tetap bertahan sampai kami semua menyelamatkan, ya..." pinta Yaya.

Halilintar pun ikut memandangnya dengan tulus, bukan tersenyum.

Yaya mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya, Halilintar pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka hanya berjanji dari jauh saja, tidak harus dekat.

"Oke, aku percaya pada kalian... Tapi kumohon...Jangan ada satu pun dari kalian yang mati." ucap Halilintar.

"GHHH!" Halilintar mulai memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ini dia... Bersiap siap semuanya!" ucap Ying mulai bersiaga.

"GAAAAHHH!" teriaknya sangat keras. Munculah sebuah kabut yang bewarna hitam, kabut tersebut menutupi tubuh Halilintar.

Saat kabut tersebut sudah mulai menghilang, mereka melihat monster yang sangat besar. Monster itu memiliki tubuh dan juga pakaian yang sama dengan yang digunakan Halilintar, bedanya badannya lebih besar dan dia juga memakai topeng dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Dia sedang dalam pose duduk dengan dua lutut kakinya yang menahan.

"Ini akan baik baik saja 'kan?! Halilintar tidak akan mati jika kita melawannya 'kan?!" ucap Ochobot masih khawatir.

"Halilintar percaya pada kita...Kita juga harus percaya padanya!" ucap Yaya dengan sangat yakin.

Semuanya mengangguk, mereka semua akan mempercayai Halilintar.

Yang lain segera bersiap siap untuk menyerang monster tersebut.

"Hati hati! Monster ini terlihat sangat kuat!" ucap Ochobot memberi peringatan pada mereka semua.

Sang monster terlihat ingin menyerang mereka dengan cara mengangkat tangannya ke udara yang sudah di aliri listrik dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

Yang lain tak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan pembuka tersebut. Mereka terkena aliran listriknya beserta bebatuan yang ikut melayang bersama hentakan tadi.

"NGHH!" hanya dalam satu kali serangan, itu sudah bisa membuat banyak kerusakan bagi mereka.

"Ah...Sial..." umpat Fang dengan kesal.

Nafas mereka semua terengah engah akibat serangan tadi.

Yang lainnya mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kaki mereka terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan.

Karena Ochobot adalah robot, jadi hal itu tak terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Ia bisa berdiri dengan tegap, walau nafasnya juga masih teregah engah.

"Yaya! Kau sembuhkan semuanya dulu, aku akan mencoba menahan monster ini terlebih dahulu!" ucap Ochobot.

Yaya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Hal itu akan memakan waktu, tapi tidak akan terlalu lama.

Sementara itu, Ochobot mencoba menyerang monster tersebut dengan cara menembakinya.

Ia terus melompat ke berbagai arah untuk menarik perhatian monster tersebut. Ia menembaki semua sisi monster tersebut yang menimbulkan kerusakan.

"Heal!"

Yaya yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan kekuatannya, segera menyembuhkan semuanya dalam sekejap.

Mereka semua merasakan luka luka mereka telah sembuh dan energi mereka sudah pulih kembali.

"Heh... Kau harus membayar tentang yang tadi.." ucap Fang segera berdiri dengan sikap _cool_ nya itu.

Yaya juga sempat menyembuhkan dirinya dan Ochobot.

Ying mulai menyerang monster tersebut dengan memukulnya dengan kuat dan tentunya berulang kali.

Setelah merasa cukup, Ying menghentikan pukulannya dan melompat menjauhi monster tersebut.

Sekarang Fang memulai aksinya dengan mengeluarkan beberapa tangan, tapi seperti tangan yang ingin mencakar lebih tepatnya.

Bayangan tersebut segera mencakari monster itu dengan berturut turut.

Sementara Fang melakukan aksinya dengan di bantu oleh Gopal, dengan cara mengubah tangan tangan itu menjadi baja yang sangat tajam, monster tersebut mengangkatkan tangannya ke udara. Ia merentangkan tangannya, tak seperti sebelumnya.

 _'Serangan yang berbeda!'_ batin Yaya, segera berwaspada.

Dalam hitungan detik, tiba tiba ada sebuah petir yang menyambar dari langit. Karena tak ada kesempatan untuk mengelak, Yaya dan teman temannya terpaksa menerima serangan itu.

"GGAAHHH!" teriak mereka semua seiring dengan aliran listrik itu masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka.

Tak berlangsung lama kejadian itu terjadi, tapi itu betul betul membuat mereka semua terluka parah.

Rasanya kaki mereka sama sekali tak bisa di gerakkan. Energi mereka sudah terkuras habis.

"Hah...Apa kalian baik baik saja..?" tanya Yaya dengan nafas terengah engah.

Yang lain menggeleng pelan.

"Tak bisa dibilang bagus..." jawab Fang sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit.

Sang monster terlihat akan menghabisi mereka dengan serangan yang akan dia lontarkan.

Semuanya mencoba bangkit, tapi percuma saja. Luka mereka terlalu parah.

"Apakah...kita akan mati?" tanya Ying yang sudah terluka sangat parah.

 _'Tidak...Aku belum boleh mati disini...'_ batin Yaya mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

Tapi energinya sudah habis. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembuhkan.

Monster tersebut sudah bersiap siap untuk menyerang mereka.

Yang lain sudah pasrah, mereka sudah tak bisa melawan lagi.

Saat sang monster sudah ingin menghempaskan tangannya ke arah mereka, semuanya menutup mata.

Tapi tak ada apapun yang menyentuh mereka. Yaya membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan dia melihat hal yang mengejutkan.

.

.

.

"Ochobot!"

.

.

.

Mereka semua melihat Ochobot sedang menahan tangan monster itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Lama kelamaan, kaki Ochobot mulai bergeser kebelakang karena kekuatan monster itu sangat kuat.

"Mematikan semua sistem penahan..." ucap Ochobot sedikit pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

Ochobot pun mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Mode Oriah, diaktifkan!" serunya.

Tiba tiba, tubuh Ochobot mengeluarkan cahaya yang tak terlalu silau. Cahaya itu terus hidup di tubuhnya, mungkin bisa di bilang di bajunya juga.

Ia memegang tangan monster itu dan langsung melemparkannya. Yang lain membelalak melihat aksi Ochobot.

Dia bisa melempar monster yang tubuhnya 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari padanya?!

"Aku...Aku tak akan membiarkan teman temanku menderita lagi!" seru Ochobot dengan nada membentak.

Tentu saja, Yaya dan yang lainnya terkejut atas apa yang Ochobot bilang barusan.

Dia langsung melompat dan menembaki monster tersebut berturut turut.

Dia bisa dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan yang dilontarkan padanya, yang membuat semuanya menjadi kagum.

Ochobot mulai kehabisan tenaga, itu dibuktikan dengan cahaya yang ada ditubuhnya mulai meredup.

Setelah monster itu sudah terlihat melemah, Ochobot menghentikan aksinya dan jatuh terduduk di dekat mereka.

Tubuhnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap asap, mungkin ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Hah...Aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian.." ucap Ochobot sambil tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

Fang segera berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Hah...Sepertinya waktu pertunjukkan kita lagi..." jawab Fang sambil menyeringai.

Gopal pun ikut berdiri.

"Dia harus membayar tentang makananku yang sudah gosong semua!" ucap Gopal tersenyum lebar. Yang lain tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Gopal.

"Tanganku sudah tak sabar untuk menghajar monster sialan itu..." ucap Ying sambil berdiri dengan tersenyum ringan.

Giliran pertunjukkan mereka sudah tiba.

"Pedang bayang!" seru Fang. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan 2 pedang bayang yang cukup panjang.

Gopal tahu maksud Fang tersebut segera menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Steel Shot!" seru Gopal, ia menembakkan beberapa tembakan yang membuat sesuatu berubah menjadi baja kepada pedang bayang Fang.

Ying segera mengambil kedua pedang tersebut bersama dengan Fang yang melepaskan kekuatannya pada pedang itu.

Ying agak kewelahan untuk mengangkatnya karena pedangnya cukup berat, tapi Ying menganggap berat itu bukan apa apa.

Ia segera berlari dengan kelajuan yang luar biasa ke arah monster itu.

"Power Slash!" seru Ying segera menebas dada monster tersebut hingga terbentuk huruf X yang besar dan juga dalam.

Semuanya menoleh pada Yaya, yang membuat orangnya heran.

"Yaya sekarang giliran kau...!" dukung Gopal sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Habisi dia sekarang!" dukung Ochobot tersenyum lebar sama seperti Gopal.

"Hah... Aku serahkan padamu bagian yang menyenangkan ini.." jawab Fang dengan coolnya.

"Yaya! Cepat!" seru Ying dengan ekspresi tegas, tapi Yaya tahu dia juga sedang tersenyum.

Yaya mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri walau rasa sakit di kakinya belum pulih.

Semuanya mempercayai Yaya, Yaya juga harus percaya pada mereka. Termasuk Halilintar.

 _"Aku mendukungmu, Yaya..."_ Yaya mendengar sebuah suara yang sedang berbicara padanya.

Yaya segera tersenyum mendengar suara itu, Yaya kenal suara itu.

Ia merasa ada kekuatan yang memasuki tubuhnya, kekuatan yang sangat kuat.

Dia merasa kekuatannya berlipat ganda.

Dia pun meringankan gaya gravitasi pada tubuhnya dan mulai terbang menuju ke arah monster itu dengan kecepatan yang hebat. Ia bagaikan angin kencang yang berhembus kuat.

Saat sudah dekat ia mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Rasakan ini! HIYYAA!" seru Yaya. Ia langsung melancarkan serangannya yang sangat kuat itu pada monster sialan ini. Topeng yang di pakainya pun ikut rusak.

Sang monster langsung terpelanting yang membuat tanah agak retak.

Yang lain mulai mendekati tempat Yaya mendarat sambil melihat monster tersebut.

Lama kelamaan tubuh monster tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan terbang ke udara.

Tubuh monster tersebut telah berubah menjadi tubuh normalnya, alias tubuh Halilintar sendiri dengan beberapa kerlap kerlip yang menghiasi backgroundnya. Matanya sedang terpejam, menikmati angin yang berhembus.

Perlahan lahan, ia pun membuka matanya. Manik manik merah menyala pun kini terlihat. Ia menatap teman temannya yang ada di bawahnya.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia sedang menatap Yaya.

Yaya menyadari Halilintar melihat ke arahnya segera tersenyum lembut.

Halilintar memperhatikannya sebentar dan ikut tersenyum, tersenyum yang sangat lembut.

Yaya sangat bahagia entah karena apa, karena saking bahagianya dia pun meneteskan air mata.

Tubuh Halilintar pun turun dengan pelannya menuju bumi.

Kerlap kerlip terus menemaninya sampai dia betul betul perpijak di bumi.

Ochobot langsung memeluk Halilintar dengan perasaan bahagia.

"...Aku sangat merindukanmu, tuan Halilintar.."ucap Ochobot dengan lirih, seperti sedang menahan tangisnya.

Halilintar tersenyum dan memeluk kembali sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku tuan...Kau memang tak pernah mendengarkan ya..."ucap Halilintar sambil membelai kepala Ochobot.

Ochobot pun melepaskan pelukannya dan bergabung bersama teman teman barunya.

Mereka semua saling memandang dan kemudian mengangguk. Mereka kembali menatap Halilintar yang kebingungan.

"1,2,3! Selamat datang kembali, Halilintar!" ucap mereka dengan serempak yang membuat Halilintar terkejut.

Pertama kali ia heran, tapi ia segera mengusir perasaan itu dan tersenyum.

"Tentu!" jawab Halilintar sambil mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

Kini petualangan mereka akan lebih menyenangkan dan juga akan lebih menantang.

Dan juga, akan ada satu orang yang akan mengikuti perjalanan mereka itu...

Yaya sekarang akan mendapatkan beberapa teman lagi di dunia ini.

Tapi...

Apakah perasaan teman itu hanya akan sejauh itu?

Atau ada perasaan lain yang akan tumbuh?

.

.

.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

 **Kok panjang gini yah?**

 **Padahal niatnya tadi cuman mau perbaiki alur yang kecepatan, sekarang malah kayak gini...**

 **Huu...Nozomi emang ngak pande bikin fanfic fantasy...(terus ngapa dibuat?)**

 **Nozomi emang gak pande nentuin nama, jadi Nozomi minta maaf kalau hasilnya jelek banget...**

 **Dan yay! Bau romannya sudah kecium nih! Udah agak lega...**

 **Nozomi pengen ramein ni fandom dengan pair BoboiboyxYaya... habis Nozomi udah jatuh cinta banget ama ni pair.**

 **Maaf karena Nozomi nambah nambahin kekuatan mereka disini...habis, Nozomi perlu aja#dibantai.**

 **Pertama kali Nozomi bingung soal Ochobot. Gak enakkan kalau dia manusia sepenuhnya, ya udah Nozomi jadiin aja dia setengah manusia setengah robot. Senjata robot apa? awalnya juga bingung soal itu, kepikiran deh tentang pistol gitu. tapi dimana di taruh? mata?kayak laser dong, punggung? gak bagus#plak. kepala dan kaki dicoret, ya udah tangan aja deh..**

 **Nah datang lagi masalah baru... Gimana supaya bikin Ochobot makin kuat? cari cari di google, dimana aja deh, gak dapat dapat juga. Waktu dengar abang bilang "Modus.." langsung idenya datang. Jadi Ochobot punya mode yang bisa bikin dia kuat, walau sebentar saja.**

 **Ada lagi, namanya apa?#dibakar. Cari sana, cari sini. Nggak dapet dapet, udah ah, nama kombinasi ajah... Hasilnya jelek juga pun, tapi biar ajalah. Udah panas ni kepala dipaksa terus.**

 **Robot punya kepribadian manusia? Seharusnya nggak ada di dunia nyata, tapi ini 'kan dunia lain. Dunia mimpi kali yah?#plak.**

 **Udah ah... daripada panjang panjang lagi...**

 **See you soon in the next chapters!**


	5. The Reaper and The little brother

**Hai, hai!**

 **Ada yang kangen gak?/gak!**

 **Ya udah deh, baca aja yah!**

* * *

 **HUAAAPPPYYY REAAADDDIIINNGGGGSSS!~**

* * *

"Halilintar akan ikut bersama kita?"

Kini mereka semua sedang menuju kota berikutnya dimana mereka akan beristirahat sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaga mereka.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku harus berdiam diri!"

Fang dan Halilintar sedang bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Fang tidak ingin orang lain ikut dalam perjalanan mereka, mungkin karena takut tak menjadi populer.

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan membuat masalah?!" tanya Fang dengan sedikit nada membentak.

Halilintar mulai memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam dan juga dingin.

"Hmp... Kalian pasti akan berterima kasih padaku nanti..." jawab Halilintar membuang mukanya dengan tatapan tak peduli dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Fang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, seakan akan ingin berkelahi.

"Jadi orang jangan sombong dulu, yah!"

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perdebatan seperti anak kecil ini. Masalahnya entah apa dan karena apa mereka marah.

Kuping Gopal yang sudah tak tahan mendengar perdebatan kekanak kanakkan mereka ini segera mengambil roti dari dalam tasnya dan menyumbatkan roti tersebut ke mulut mereka berdua.

"Berisik amat kalian berdua!"

Fang dan Halilintar segera menatap Gopal dengan pandangan yang mematikan, seakan akan ingin membunuh seseorang.

Gopal yang menyadari tatapan mereka berdua, segera mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Mulailah menyucur deras keringat dingin Yaya dan juga teman temannya yang lain. Tak akan ada yang mau merasakan amarah kombinasi dari Fang dan Halilintar.

"K-kabur!" seru Ying segera berlari sekencang mungkin dari tempat kejadian.

Yaya juga terbang menghindari tempat berbahaya itu, serta Ochobot yang berlari di atas pohon. Setelah merasa cukup aman, mereka bertiga hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan teman baik mereka itu.

"K-kau..."

Tangan Halilintar sudah mulai mengeluarkan aliran listrik berwarna merah menyala. Sedangkan tangan Fang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura aura gelap yang siap untuk mengahabisi seseorang dalam satu kali serangan.

Muka Gopal mulai pucat. Seakan akan dia sedang menghadapi dua malaikat maut yang siap menjemputnya.

Otak Gopal mulai berpikir dengan keras. Semua mesin mesin yang daritadi nganggur segera bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimal. Gopal sedang memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan dua amarah singa di depannya ini. Dia mendapatkan ide, tapi bukan ide yang sangat bagus. Ide yang justru membawanya pada kehancuran...

"O-orang manis...tak boleh marah 'kan?" ucap Gopal dengan mata puppy eyes.

Munculah 2 perempatan siku siku dan siap meledak.

"GOPAAALL!"

"TIDAK!"

 _CTAARR_

Terlihatlah sebuah petir merah yang menyambar dari langit dan juga suara ledakan yang cukup besar.

Semua burung pun segera terbang menjauhi tempat yang amat sangat berbahaya itu.

Yaya dan yang lainnya mulai mendekati ketiga temannya itu setelah memastikan keadaan sudah cukup aman bagi mereka.

Seperti yang diduga, Gopal sedang dalam keadaan yang menggenaskan. Dia terkapar di tanah yang sudah retak besar dan juga kulitnya yang sudah berubah dari coklat menjadi hitam.

Nafas Fang dan Halilintar masih terengah engah dan tangan mereka masih terkepal sangat kuat, seakan akan siap untuk melakukan ledakan kedua.

Yaya pun menghampiri Halilintar dan Fang, berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita!" ucap Yaya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Halilintar dan Fang saling pandang dan langsung membuang muka mereka dengan pandangan kesal sambil berdecak kecil. Yaya hanya bisa menghelakan nafas, dia merasa sedang mengurus dua orang anak yang tak akur.

Yaya melihat Gopal dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia segera menoleh pada Halilintar dengan Fang dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sebelum itu kalian harus bisa mengurus Gopal dulu!"

Halilintar dan Fang menatap Gopal, kemudian menghelakan nafas.

Halilintar mendekati Yaya dan mengumpulkan kekuatan listrik di tangannya. Yaya menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Halilintar. Sesaat kemudian terbentuklah...ember? yang terbuat dari listrik.

"Tolong ambilkan aku air di sungai terdekat, kau bisa terbangkan?"

Yaya mengangguk pelan, tapi kepalanya belum menemukan maksud dari Halilintar.

"Ambilkan saja.." jawab Halilintar dengan dingin, seakan akan bisa membaca pikiran Yaya.

Yaya masih menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan ragu juga takut.

"Aku tidak akan tersentrum jika aku menyentuhnya 'kan?"

Halilintar memutarkan bola mata dan menatap Yaya dengan pandangan malas.

"...Kau ini terlalu paranoid.." ejek Halilintar dengan nada datar. Yaya pun mengambil ember yang diberikan Halilintar agak sedikit takut.

"B-baiklah..." Yaya pun segera pergi dari tempat itu menggunakan kemampuan terbangnya.

Ochobot menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Halilintar menoleh pada Ochobot dan memberikan tatapan liat-saja-nanti. Ochobot tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran temannya ini, mukanya terlalu dingin untuk mengisyaratkan pikirannya.

Sementara itu, Yaya yang sedang sibuk melihat kiri kanannya untuk mencari sungai atau danau.

Sekarang dia mulai setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ochobot. Halilintar memang dingin dan juga cuek. Dibalik sifat kasih sayangnya yang sangat besar itu ternyata juga ada hal hal yang tak terduga. Memang betul kalau ekspresi Halilintar itu selalu dingin juga tajam, dia juga temperamental dan tak mau mengalah. Tapi itu yang membuat Yaya tertawa jika memikirkan hal itu, ekspresi marahnya mungkin mengerikan tapi kadang Yaya juga berpikir itu imut.

 _'Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_ batin Yaya sambi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan mukanya mulai memanas. Tapi hal itu tersingkirkan ketika ia melihat sebuah sungai yang cukup panjang. Ia segera terbang menuju sungai itu.

Sesampainya di tepi sungai, ia pun mengisi ember tersebut dengan air air yang terlihat sangat bening.

Yaya melihat bayangannya di air, dia hanya tersenyum lembut pada bayangannya sendiri. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, Yaya pun berdiri, memperlihatkan senyumannya yang indah itu.

"Baiklah. Aku harus kembali sekarang."tapi sebelum ia terbang, ia sempat mendengar suara dari arah semak semak yang ada dibelakangnya. Semak semak itu terus bergerak gerak yang membuat Yaya berkeringat dingin. Yaya merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya, tapi ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya itu dan segera mendekati semak semak.

Saat semak semak itu sudah ada dihadapan Yaya, ia mencoba untuk melihat isi semak semak itu. Tapi, saat jarak antara semak semak dan tangan Yaya...

"GAAAARRR!"

"EEKK!"

~"~

"Kemana Yaya? Sudah lama kita menunggu.." ucap Ochobot agak khawatir dengan keadaan Yaya.

Ying mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Itu dia!" seru Ying sambil menunjuk langit. Yang lain pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang orang yang mereka cari.

Yaya melihat mereka semua dan segera melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun terbang menuju tempat mereka, yang keadaannya tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Hehehe...Maaf kelamaan.." ucap Yaya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bagian belakang sambil tersenyum jahil.

Halilintar menatapnya tajam dan juga dingin. Sepertinya Yaya harus menyatat di dalam memorynya bahwa jangan pernah lagi membuat Halilintar menunggu.

Ying menatap Yaya dan menemukan sesuatu yang unik di tubuhnya.

"Yaya! Apa itu?" tanya Ying sambil menunjuk pundak Yaya.

Yaya menoleh pada apa yang ditunjuk Ying, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Hehehe...Perkenalkan, ini multi monster." ucap Yaya sambil menaruh monster mini itu di tangannya. Monster yang memiliki kulit berwarna hijau dan juga terdapat beberapa duri tumpul di punggungnya.

"Hai!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada semuanya dan tersenyum lebar. Hal itu otomatis membuat yang lain terkejut, kecuali Ochobot dan Halilintar.

"Dia bisa bicara?" tanya Fang sambil menatap makhluk yang cukup kecil itu dengan tatapan kagum.

Ochobot mulai ikut memandangi monster kecil itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Setahu aku monster ini selalu berkelompok, tapi dia hanya sendirian?"

Sang monster mulai menunjukkan pandangan sedihnya.

"Tadi aku tersesat dan tak tahu kemana arah untuk pulang. Tapi aku bertemu dengan gadis cantik ini dan dia berjanji akan membawaku pulang!" ucap multi monster sambil menunjuk Yaya dengan ekspresi gembira.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Yaya. Yaya tak tahu harus bilang apa, baru kali ini ada yang membilang dirinya cantik secara terang terangan.

Ying terlihat gemas dengan monster itu dan mulai menggelitik multi monster dengan senyuman jahil.

"Hehehehehe! Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan! Bolehkah aku yang memeliharanya sampai kita mengantarnya pulang?" pintanya.

"Pip, pip!" sepertinya Popo juga berharap sama, mungkin ia ingin mempunyai teman.

Yaya segera tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja boleh! Dan sepertinya Popo akan mempunyai teman baru. Kau tak keberatan 'kan tuan multi monster?"

Sang monster segera mengangguk dan juga terlihat malu malu, karena baru pertama kali ada manusia yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan.

Yaya pun memberikan multi monster tersebut pada Ying, Ying menerimanya dengan gembira dan menaruhnya di pundak sebelah kirinya.

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang sudah mulai bosan dengan pandangan yang ada didepannya ini segera mengambil ember di tangan Yaya dan menlemparkan isinya pada Gopal yang sedang terbaring lemah.

 _BYUURR_

Spontan pria yang memiliki tubuh gembul itu segera bangun dengan ekspresi yang terkejut setengah mati.

Ia menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan kesal, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan muka datarnya, seakan akan tak mempunyai dosa.

"Kenapa kau menyiramku?!"

"Daripada aku repot repot membangunkanmu, lebih baik aku siram saja biar langsung bangun." jawabnya dengan nada tak bersalah.

Gopal masih memandang Halilintar dengan kesal, sedangkan yang lain mulai berpikir bahwa Halilintar itu jenius.

Ying pun mendekati Gopal dan memperlihatkan multi monster dengan tersenyum gembira.

"Gopal! Coba kau lihat ini! Bukankah dia lucu?" ternyata reaksi yang di dapatkan Ying adalah...

"GYYAAAAA!" Gopal langsung puntang panting lari ke sebuah pohon dan langsung memanjatnya dengan kecepatan yang hebat. Yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan juga bersweatdrop.

"Kenapa kau, Gopal?" tanya Ochobot cukup kagum dengan kemampuannya dan juga sedikit bingung dengantingkahnya.

Gopal masih menatap multi monster itu dengan muka yang sudah sangat pucat, bahkan terlihat jelas tangannya sedang bergemetaran. Dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk monster mini itu.

"B-benda apa itu?!"

"Ini multi monster, kenapa kau? Apa kau takut?"sindir Ying sambil menahan ketawanya yang akan segera lepas. Gopal menoleh pada Ying dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukanlah! Cuma geli aja!" bantahnya. Ying menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi kode bahwa ia percaya. Tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan pengertian lain, pengertian meremehkan.

~"~

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka juga diikuti dengan informasi yang diberikan multi monster.

"Multi monster memang tinggal di kota, mereka membantu para manusia dalam mengerjakan banyak hal." ucap Ochobot.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menatap multi monster yang ada di pundak Ying.

"Jadi kau tinggal di kota yang dekat dengan hutan ini?"

Multi monster menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

"Yup! Kami tinggal dikota Mulmon, tapi karena aku baru, jadi aku mudah tersesat." ucapnya sambil memakan coklat yang diberikan Ying, yang ia dapatkan dari Gopal dengan cara mengancamnya.

"Mulmon? Apa itu singkatan dari multi monster?" tanya Fang.

Kini Ochobot menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

"Kota tersebut sangat penuh dengan multi monster kecil dan juga yang besar. Anak anak sangat sering berkunjung ke kota itu hanya untuk bermain dengan monster monster ini." ucapnya sambil membelai kepala multi monster.

Gopal yang sedang berjalan dibelakang mereka semua, segera membelalakkan matanya.

"M-maksudmu... Ada yang lebih besar dari ini...?" muka Gopal sekarang berubah menjadi pucat total.

Yaya dan yang lain menoleh padanya dan segera mengetahui mengapa Gopal seperti itu.

Ochobot menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat,"Lebih baik kita tidak usah mampir ke kota itu, aku khawatir kalau Gopal bisa membuat telinga kita budeg..."

Gopal segera menatap Ochobot dengan tatapan tajam, tapi mukanya tak pernah berbohong.

"Apa kau pikir suaraku ini melengking seperti perempuan?!" bersama kata kata itu, terjadilah perang adu mulut antara Gopal dan Ochobot

Fang menatap Ochobot sambil bersweatdrop."...Ternyata robot juga bisa budeg.."gumamnya yang hanya dapat didegar oleh Ying dan Yaya karena mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Yaya dan Ying mengangguk setuju sambil melihat pertengkaran di depan mereka ini.

~"~

Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan mengikuti instruksi multi monster dan juga apa yang Ochobot ketahui.

Gopal masih marah dengan Ochobot ternyata, itu dibuktikan ia selalu cuek dengan apa yang dibilang Ochobot. Dia harus berhati hati, jika tidak mungkin ia bisa nyasar di hutan itu.

Sementara Ying dan Yaya sibuk memanjakan multi monster, yang membuat Fang sama Halilintar iri. Fang sibuk ngedumel gak jelas sedangkan Halilintar sibuk menatap multi monster dengan pandangan membunuh juga dengan aura hitam pekat disekelilingnya.

Sementara Popo yang sedang asyik bermain dengan multi monster, tiba tiba ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang tak terlalu jauh tempatnya dari mereka berdiri. Entah kenapa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

Ia segera pergi menuju ransel yang dibawa oleh Ying dan bersembunyi. Ying bingung karena tak pernah melihat Popo ketakutan seperti ini,"Ada apa, Popo?" tanya Ying.

Saat mereka semua menoleh kedepan untuk melihat ada apa, ternyata ada sebuah monster. Bentuknya mirip dengan manusia. Memakai jubah hitam dan sayap dengan warna senada. Ia memakai sebuah topeng berwarna merah darah dengan ekspresi yang menyeringai seram serta sebuah sabit yang sangat besar di tangannya.

Yaya merasakan ada kekuatan yang sangat besar pada monster itu."A-apa itu?! Aku merasakan dia sangatlah kuat!" seru Yaya mulai ketakutan.

"Grim Reaper..."

"Huh?"

Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara yang memiliki suara yang kalem dan juga dingin, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Halilintar. Halilintar yang merasa dirinya dipandangi oleh teman temannya segera menoleh balik pada mereka.

"Dia adalah monster yang sangat kuat! Kita bisa mati hanya dalam satu kali serangan mematikannya! Dia bukan monster yang dibuat buat, dia memang asli dari dunia ini!" bentaknya. Terlihat sangat jelas mukanya sudah memucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Fang menemukan kejanggalan dalam kata kata Halilintar."Apa maksudmu dengan dibuat buat?!" tanya Fang, mulai ikut khawatir.

Kini Halilintar menatap Ochobot dengan pandangan menyeramkan, yang dipandang mulai berkeringat dingin."Ochobot, kau..." setelah mendengar adanya nada membunuh dari kalimat tersebut, Ochobot hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya secara kasar.

Halilintar mulai menoleh pada yang lainnya,"Nanti aku jelaskan. Yang penting kita harus pergi sekarang!" seru Halilintar sambil menarik tangan Yaya. Yang ditarik kebingungan, tapi dia tahu, jika Halilintar sepanik ini pasti monster itu memang berbahaya.

Fang sangat tidak suka yang namanya melarikan diri, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya dianggap seperti pecundang."Kenapa kita harus lari?! Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya!" bentak Fang.

Halilintar menoleh padanya dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam."Kau jangan percaya diri dulu! Kita ini bukan yang paling kuat! Jika kau ingin menghadapinya, sama saja kau menghadapi ajalmu!" bentak Halilintar yang membuat Fang diam seketika.

Halilintar yang menyadari bahwa Grim Reaper, atau bisa disebut juga dengan malaikat maut, sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Dari warna energi yang sedang dikumpulkannya, bisa dipastikan itu adalah serangan mematikan, Halilintar tahu nama serangan itu, namanya adalah...

.

Kematian...

.

Fang dan Ochobot juga menyadari hal itu, segera melindungi teman temannya.

"Awas!" seru Fang mendorong Ying cukup kuat agar Ying tak terkena serangan itu.

Sama halnya dengan Halilintar, ia berbalik ke arah Yaya dan mendorongnya sekuat mungkin."Bodoh! Cepat lari!" serunya.

Lain lagi kalau dengan Ochobot, ia segera berdiri di depan Gopal dan membuat prisai hanya menggunakan tangannya. Mengapa ia tak mendorong Gopal? karena Ochobot sudah mengerti, walau dia bisa melempar monster yang 3 kali lebih besar darinya, Gopal adalah satu satunya orang yang tak bisa Ochobot angkat.

Yaya melihat sekilas muka Halilintar, muka yang menunjukkan kalau dia sangat khawatir, muka yang belum pernah Yaya lihat sebelumnya.

Ying pun juga sempat melihat muka Fang yang sama halnya dengan Halilintar, sebelum sebuah ledakan besar terjadi.

.

 _DUUUUAAAARRRR_

 _._

Sebuah ledakan yang amat besar telah terjadi. Yaya merasa dirinya juga ikut terpelanting jauh akibat ledakan tadi, saat dia mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat teman temannya, dia mendapati Halilintar berada disebelahnya. Yaya langsung panik karena tak melihat Halilintar bergerak sedikit pun.

"Halilintar! Hey! Ayo bangun!" seru Yaya terus menggoyangkan badannya, tapi dia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk mata Yaya."Halilintar! Bangunlah! Kau belum boleh mati!" seru Yaya makin tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Yaya mencoba untuk mendekati Halilintar dan menaruh kepalanya di dada Halilintar. _'Masih hidup!'_ batin Yaya, ia mencoba untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya dan memang benar dia masih hidup.

"Yaya!" panggil Ying yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yaya segera menoleh pada Ying dan mendapati mukanya ada sedikit hitam hitam di pipinya, mungkin akibat ledakan tadi.

Yaya melihat Fang dari jauh, sepertinya juga ikut pingsan. Ochobot dan Gopal terlihat baik baik saja, walau keadaan Ochobot sedikit parah.

Yaya kembali menoleh kepada Ying,"Kita harus segera membawa mereka ke kota terdekat!" serunya diikuti anggukan dari Ying. Yaya kembali menoleh pada Ochobot,"Kau tak apa apa Ochobot?" yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah Yaya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa apa..."

Gopal yang tak tega melihat keadaan Ochobot, segera berjongkok di depan Ochobot.

"Ayo naik."

"Huh?" Ochobot sedikit kebingungan.

"Anggap aja ini rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkanku..."ucap Gopal, mukanya mulai merona.

Mungkin pertama kali Ochobot sedikit bingung, tapi ia segera tersenyum hangat."Terima kasih..."

Bagi Ying dan Yaya mengangkat tubuh Fang dan Halilintar itu tidaklah susah, tapi hanya kelihatan aneh saja.

~"~

.

.

Saat Halilintar membuka matanya, ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang serba biru muda. Ruangan ini juga bisa disebut dengan lift karena ruangan ini terus bergerak ke atas tanpa ada batasnya. Tempat ini tak bisa dibilang luas, tapi bisa dibilang sangat tinggi. Hanya ada 5 lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Ada lemari, meja, dan juga berbagai hiasan yang ada hubungannya dengan air.

Halilintar sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan warna yang senada, Halilintar bisa dengan mudah siapa yang memanggilnya kesini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Air?"

"Hahaha... Ternyata kakak masih ingat denganku..."

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Halilintar, hanya saja topi dan jaketnya (yang berkerah) berwarna biru. Topinya juga agak menurun kebawah, sehingga rambutnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Ia sedang bersandar di sebuah dinding, ia tersenyum tipis pada Halilintar.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini? Mana yang lain?" Air terlihat kesulitan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kakaknya itu."Satu satu dulu, aku hanya ingin melihat kakak saja. Aku juga tak tahu soal itu..." jawab Air cukup singkat juga.

Halilintar sedikit kesal jika menghadapi adiknya yang satu ini."Kau membuang sia sia waktuku di dunia nyata." ucap Halilintar sambil menghelakan nafasnya. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Sebelum Halilintar sempat memegang gagang pintu tersebut, Air sudah menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, kak. Aku punya beberapa informasi tentang saudara kita..." ucap Air sambil tersenyum tipis.

Karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan adik adiknya, Halilintar memilih untuk mendengarkan.

Air terus mememberi tahu apa yangg ia ketahui kepada Halilintar.

Sedangkan Halilintar sedang mendengarkan dengan baik apa apa yang dibilang oleh adik kecilnya itu.

Sampai sebuah kata kata yang dilontarkan Air membuat Halilintar terbelalak. Air yang menyadari ekspresi lucu milik Halilintar segera tertawa kecil,"Jangan khawatir kak, aku akan tetap berada disini kok. Jangan terlalu khawatir dengan aku yang di dunia nyata..."

Halilintar hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya,"Baiklah. Aku akan coba untuk mencari kalian semua...Kau akan baik baik saja 'kan?" sebenarnya Halilintar tak terlalu khawatir kalau soal adiknya ini, karena ia bisa lebih mengontrol situasi daripada adik ketiganya itu.

Air tersenyum pada kakaknya yang dingin itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi..."

Halilintar merasakan ada cahaya yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

.

.

"Ngghhh..."

Halilintar merasakan ada sesuatu yang empuk di badannya, juga ia merasa seperti di tempat asing.

"Kau sudah sadar?!"

Halilintar segera menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dan mendapati Yaya dengan muka khawatirnya.

Setelah melihat Halilintar benar benar sudah sadar, Yaya menghelakan nafas leganya."Kau baik baik saja?" ucapnya sambil kembali duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di samping Halilintar.

"Ini dimana...?" tanya Halilintar dengan suara yang lemah."Penginapan... Kau membuat kami semua khawatir tahu! Kau sudah tidur selama 3 hari penuh!" ucap Yaya dengan sedikit membentak.

Halilintar sudah tahu mengapa ia tidur selama itu, tapi akan lebih baik ia menyembunyikannya dulu.

Kemudian Yaya tersenyum lembut,"Maafkan aku, ya. Kau sampai harus terluka hanya untuk melindungiku..."

Halilintar sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia melindungi Yaya, seakan akan hati nuraninya memaksakannya untuk berbuat seperti itu.

Tanpa disadari, muka Halilintar berubah menjadi merah. Yaya yang melihat muka pemuda yang ada di depannya ini, segera menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Halilintar."Mukamu merah, apa kau demam?" tanya Yaya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang dahinya sendiri, untuk mengecek apakah ia benar benar demam.

Halilintar yang menyadari tingkah laku Yaya segera menepis tangan Yaya dari dahinya,"Aku baik baik saja..." suaranya mungkin terdengar dingin, tapi jujur saja, hatinya sedang berdegub kencang saat ini.

Yaya sama sekali tak marah dengan tingkah laku Halilintar dan menganggapnya itu adalah hal yang biasa. Yaya segera beranjak pergi yang membuat Halilintar kebingungan.

"Mau kemana?"

Yaya memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada Halilintar, Yaya hanya tersenyum.

"Memberitahukan yang lain bahwa kau sudah sadar." ucapnya dan segera berlalu.

Setelah ia menutup pintunya, entah kenapa Halilintar langsung merasa kesepian. Padahal Yaya hanya ingin memberitahu yang lain bahwa ia sudah sadar, tapi dia langsung merasa kesepian seperti ini.

Halilintar mulai mengusir pikirannya itu dan kembali menatap jendela.

 _'Ada apa denganku...?'_

* * *

TBC~

* * *

 **Hai, hai!**

 **Nozomi kembali dengan cerita yang super duper gajenya!**

 **Maaf yah, Nozomi betul betul gak bisa update kilat... Nozomi betul betul banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk...#sok sibuk.**

 **Ini Nozomi ada nulis di HP jadi pastinya ada banyak typo, mohon dimaklumi...**

 **Entah kenapa si multi monster nyasar kesini, malah si Popo udah disini lagi...#digetok.**

 **Nozomi sengaja masukin monster yang sangat kuat dicerita ini, kan tidak menyenangkan jika mereka semua bisa mengalahkan semua monster disini. Yup, namanya memang terinsprirasi dari nama malaikat maut, dalam bahasa inggris yah?**

 **Ya elah... Si Air udah keduluan dari yang lain...#dibacok. Soal ruangan Air itu, Nozomi dapet dari permainan Persona 3 FES yang velvet roomnya. Tapi bedanya cuma warna sama prabotannya yah..**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak nggak? Apa yang dibilang Air sama Halilintar sampai si kakak tertua terkejut? Nggak yah...? Kalau ada yang tau silakan tulis di kolom review, sekalian tulis nama OC kalian yah! Yang benar nanti dipairingkan sama Ochobot atau Gopal. Abis... Kasihan mereka berdua kagak ada pasangannya...#disepak. Untuk 2 tercepat, itupun kalau benar...#dibuang.**

 **Kalau gak ada yang benar, Nozomi bakal pakai OC Nozomi sendiri. Kalau memang satupun gak ada yang ngejawab atau benar, Nozomi berarti memang payah ngasih clue...**

 **Yang lainnya nanti Nozomi jelaskan di chap berikutnya...**

 **See soon you in the next chapters!**


	6. About prince,cute girl and some biscuit?

**Hi, hi! lama gak ketemu!**

 **Biasa mau hiatus lagi bye...~#ditendang**

 **udah ah... langsung baca aja...**

* * *

"Benarkah?!"

"Yup! Dia ada di kamarnya!" seru Yaya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita lihat dia!" ajak Ochobot dengan bersemangat, yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka segera berjalan ke kamar Halilintar yang terletak di lantai 2 penginapan.

Saat diperjalanan mereka sempat bertanya mengapa Halilintar tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Fang saja keesokkan harinya sudah siuman. Mereka berpikir Halilintar pasti sangat kelelahan, dia belum pernah istiharat sekalipun.

Tibalah mereka di depan pintu kamar Halilintar, saat Ochobot membuka pintunya, ia melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa juga langkah. Karena saking luar biasanya, Ochobot tak tega untuk menghancurkan pemandangan itu. Ia hanya membuka sedikit pintu tersebut, sekedar untuk mengintip.

Yang lainnya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka, bingung kenapa Ochobot tak membuka pintunya. Saat mereka semua juga mengikuti aksi Ochobot dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah Halilintar sedang...

.

.

.

...bermain dengan tupai tupai kecil.

.

.

.

Otomatis mata mereka semua membelalak, tapi lupakan hal itu dulu.

Semuanya menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka ini, terkecuali Fang. Dia tak merasakan apa apa, justru ia ingin tertawa yang keras sekarang, tapi itu hanya akan menjatuhkan imagenya. Hati Ochobot, Ying, Gopal dan Yaya dibuat luluh oleh aksi Halilintar tersebut. Dia sedang enak enaknya memberi makan tupai tupai kecil tersebut sambil memperlihatkan senyuman hangatnya.

Jika saja Ying atau Gopal membawa kamera mereka, mungkin mereka sudah mengabadikan momen yang imut ini.

Senyuman Halilintar bagaikan seorang malaikat, begitu menawan, juga diterpa sinar matahari yang hangat.

Karena Ochobot adalah sebuah robot, ia bisa mengabadikan momen ini di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin Yaya, Ying dan Gopal akan iri kepada robot manusia yang memakai baju kuning belang hitam tersebut.

Halilintar yang mempunyai pendengaran cukup tajam, segera menoleh ke arah pintu karena mendengar suara cekikikan seseorang. Pada saat itulah, mukanya spontan memerah dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia melihat tupai tupai yang ia elus sedari tadi dan kembali menoleh ke arah pintu.

Merasa keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui, Yaya dan yang lainnya segera membuat pertahanan mereka sekaligus menutup telinga mereka, kecuali Fang yang masih asyik cekikikan.

"T-t-t-t-ti..."

Kalimat gantungan Halilintar menandakan bahwa ada bahaya besar yang akan terjadi, mereka semua segera meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Para tupai tupai yang mempunyai insting kuat, segera melarikan diri lewat jendela menuju ke pohon mereka.

Mari kita hitung sama sama...

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

"TIIIDDDAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

 _DWWAAARRRR_

~"~

Ternyata Halilintar masih malu soal tadi, itu terlihat jelas dengan mukanya yang masih memerah dan juga cemberut. Melihat ekspresi Halilintar itu, membuat Yaya menjadi gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit pipi Halilintar, tapi dia pasti akan kena imbasnya nanti.

Fang masih cekikikan gak jelas yang membuat telinga Halilintar makin memanas.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?!" bentak Halilintar dengan muka yang masih memerah. Fang menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh kepada Halilintar dengan pandangan datar,"Tidak." jawabnya dengan singkat, kemudian tertawa kembali.

Tangan Halilintar sudah mulai mengeluarkan aliran listrik berwarna merah, membuat yang lain bergidik ketakutan.

"Ahaha... Oke, oke, aku berhenti." ucap Fang sambil memegang perutnya dan juga menghapus air matanya yang sedikit keluar. Halilintar masih melihatkan pandangan kesalnya, tapi aliran listrik di tangannya sudah menghilang, membuat yang lain sedikit bernafas lega.

"Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau kau penyayang binatang." ucap Ying tersenyum hangat. Halilintar menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam,"Tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan juga ketus. Ying mencoba memaklumi sikap Halilintar tersebut,"Bukan, cuma gak nyangka aja."

Ochobot kembali tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Halilintar yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dan bantal sebagai sandarannya."Seharusnya kau mencium tupai tersebut supaya lebih romantis lagi..." ejek Ochobot sambil menahan ketawanya. Halilintar menoleh kepada Ochobot dengan tatapan dingin,"Aku bukan Gempa..."

Yaya tak pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi ia yakin, itu pasti salah satu saudaranya Halilintar. Ochobot yang menyadari tatapan bingung dari temannya segera menjelaskan."Pangeran ketiga, Gempa. Dia orang yang sangat lembut juga bijaksana, dia sangat dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang. Adil kepada semua orang, juga sangat dewasa. Dia juga pecinta binatang, tapi itu yang membuatnya lucu." Ochobot tertawa sedikit setelah mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Lucu?" tanya Gopal sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ochobot mengangguk,"Dia membangun tempat khusus untuk semua peliharaannya, bahkan dia bisa menjadi kekanak kanakkan hanya karena hewan."

Yaya cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dijelaskan Ochobot, dari penjelasannya terlihat sekali kalau Gempa itu sangatlah bijak dan dewasa. Tapi dia tak menyangka ada sifat yang aneh juga dibaliknya. _"Mereka semua memang unik, ya?"_ batin Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ochobot menatap Halilintar, yang ditatap segera menatap balik. Mereka tak mengucapkan apapun, mungkin sedang berdiskusi melalui pikiran. Ochobot pun kembali menatap teman temannya.

"Karena sudah disini, lebih baik kami ceritakan tentang kelima pangeran tersebut." ucap Ochobot sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Pangeran pertama, Halilintar. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan tentangnya karena kalian sudah mengetahui sifatnya 'kan? Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, tapi dia adalah pengendali petir." tanya Ochobot, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena takut salah.

"Pangeran kedua adalah Taufan. Ia adalah orang yang sangat jahil, dia bahkan sering menjahili aku maupun saudara saudara yang lainnya, terutama Halilintar." Halilintar mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat, Yaya dan yang lain tak mau mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk tetap diam."Dia sangat akrab dengan anak kecil, sudah pernah aku beritahu 'kan? Walaupun begitu, dia juga pandai masak, walau tak sehebat Gempa. Anak anak sangat suka memakan manisan yang dibuat olehnya. Sama seperti namanya, dia pengendali angin." Semuanya hanya ngangguk ngangguk dan memasukkan Taufan dalam kategori orang yang harus diwaspadai.

"Yang ketiga adalah Gempa. Sudah kujelaskan tadi, dia pengendali tanah. Dia yang paling pandai memasak daripada yang lainnya." ucap Ochobot sambil tersenyum.

"Yang paling kekanak kanakkan, tapi juga baik, Api. Hampir sama seperti Taufan, tapi dia paling gampang emosi. Mungkin kombinasi antara Halilintar dan Taufan ya?" seketika itu, Halilintar menatap tajam Ochobot, yang ditatap pura pura tak tahu."Kalau dia dalam mood yang baik, dia akan bermain main dengan anak anak disekitar istana. Tapi aku peringatkan, jangan pernah buat dia marah, kalau tidak kalian akan dalam bahaya. Pengendali api." Mereka segera menanamkan dalam hati mereka, jangan pernah bercanda berlebihan sama Api.

"Yang terakhir, pendiam tapi bisa sangat menawan, Air. Dia orang yang tak banyak bicara, pekerjaannya setiap hari selalu tidur. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengurus urusan kerajaan. Walaupun begitu, ia juga sering keluar istana sekedar berjalan jalan. Memang tak ada yang menyadari kalau dia adalah seorang pangeran, tapi dia bisa menarik perhatian wanita hanya dengan sekali senyum tipis pun. Dia memang aneh menurutku, kadang kadang ia pendiam, kadang kadang ia bisa seperti orang lain. Kalian akan menyadarinya nanti..." ucap Ochobot sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

Sepertinya Ying dan Yaya harus mempererat pertahanan mereka agar tak jatuh dalam pesona Air.

"Dan juga, Api dan Air seperti kembar. Memang betul sih, semua pangeran ini kembar, tapi kedekatan mereka jauh lebih besar dari pada yang lain. Dan juga mereka berdua sama sama menyayangi Gempa, daripada Halilintar dan Taufan. Mungkin karena Gempa adalah kakak yang baik ya? Karena saking cintanya sama Gempa, Api dan Air pernah hampir mengamuk di ruangan Gempa yang ia buat khusus untuk hewan itu, tapi untungnya Gempa tak habis akal, ia berjanji akan tidur bersama Api dan Air untuk 2 hari. Otomatis itu membuat Api dan Air senangnya minta ampun..."ucap Ochobot sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

 _"Mereka semua memang sangat unik..."_ batin Yaya, tersenyum.

"Penawaran yang biasa tapi bisa menenangkan 2 monster..."ejek Halilintar sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Fang sedikit kagum mendengarnya,"Apa Gempa memang kakak yang sangat baik? Sampai Api dan Air segitunya?" Ochobot mengangguk."Lihat saja nanti, kalian pasti akan terkejut."

~"~

Keesokkan harinya, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, tentu mereka harus mencari informasi tentang para pangeran tentunya.

Yah, seperti biasa, mereka harus membantu penduduk kota Mulmon.

Ada jalan yang lebih mudah sebenarnya, jika penduduk tahu bahwa Halilintar adalah seorang pangeran, maka secara otomatis mereka akan langsung dipercaya, tapi itu juga bisa membuat musuh mengincar Halilintar lagi dan akan lebih akan terasa menyenangkan jika mereka membantu mereka semua.

Yaya dan Ying sedang menghibur anak anak kecil, karena hanya merekalah yang paling cocok jika itu berhubungan dengan anak kecil. Sebenarnya Ochobot memasangkan Yaya dengan Halilintar, tapi Ying menolak, katanya ia takut jika Yaya diapa apain sama Halilintar. Terpaksa Ochobot memasangkan Ying dan Yaya, dia dengan Halilintar dan Fang dengan Gopal.

Ochobot dan Halilintar membantu para pedagang sekaligus dengan klinik di kota itu, Halilintar dan Ochobot melakukan pekerjaan mereka berdua dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan tangan mereka hampir tak terlihat, saking cepatnya. Orang orang saja banyak berkumpul untuk melihat pertunjukkan Halilintar dan Ochobot dalam membuat kue disebuah toko kue. Mereka seperti sedang berkompetisi saja...

Fang dan Gopal sibuk membantu para multi monster, walau Gopal tak terlalu bisa diharapkan. Gopal pertama kali protes tentang tugasnya, ia yakin kalau semuanya tahu dia tak suka dengan multi monster itu, tapi Halilintar mengatakan,"Kau harus bisa mengalahkan ketakutanmu itu, atau kau hanya pecundang?" Gopal tak marah ia dibilang pecundang, karena Halilintar pasti tak bermaksud serius, tapi ia sungguh tak suka dibilang penakut. Jadi mau tak mau, Gopal terpaksa menjalankan tugasnya.

Berkat bantuan multi monster yang mereka temui di hutan, mereka tak perlu berlama lama di kota itu.

"Begitu ya... Kami tak tahu banyak, tapi kami punya beberapa informasi tentang mereka." ucap seorang pria paruh baya.

Semuanya menunjukkan muka berharap mereka,"Maukah kalian memberi tahu kami?" tanya Halilintar dengan ramah.

"Beberapa dari kami sering melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna biru dengan topi yang dimiringkan, dia selalu datang untuk bermain kemudian langsung menghilang." jawab seorang gadis elf.

Semuanya otomatis menoleh padanya,"Menghilang?" Fang mencoba memastikan perkataan nona tadi, dan sang nona mengangguk."Ya, setelah hari mulai gelap, ia sudah tak ada di kota ini. Anak anak bilang kalau pemuda tersebut pergi ke arah hutan."

"Tapi, akhir akhir ini, tak ada yang melihatnya berkeliaran termasuk anak anak kecil." ucap seorang wanita tua.

Yaya berpikir, apakah Taufan sedang berada di kota lain? atau dia juga sudah di cuci otak seperti Halilintar?

"Apakah ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya?" tanya Ochobot. Semuanya menggeleng,"Maaf, dia tak terlalu banyak bicara tentang tempat tinggalnya. Jadi kami tak tahu menahu." ucap seorang pemuda.

Yang lain menghelakan nafas berat, sekarang mereka tak tahu kemana tujuan mereka berikutnya.

"Tapi..."

Spontan semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara, termasuk Yaya dan yang lainnya.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa bertanya pada _Fairytown_. Setahu aku, para peri bisa membantu kalian jika itu berhubungan dengan mencari seseorang. Para peri terkenal dengan penglihatan hebat mereka." ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam, model _twintail_. Iris berwarna biru muda yang indah. Ia memakai sebuah hoodie bewarna hijau dengan pinggiran berwarna kuning dan membawa sebuah keranjang berisikan bunga.

"Benarkah?!" Setidaknya Yaya dan yang lainnya masih mempunyai harapan untuk mengetahui keberadaan Taufan.

Sang gadis mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut,"Aku juga salah satu penduduk dari kota itu, jadi aku bisa mengantarkan kalian!"

Entah kenapa, muka Gopal sedikit memanas karena melihat senyuman yang sangat indah,menurutnya, itu. Gopal juga bisa merasakan mukanya merona hebat.

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah, kita mendapatkan bantuan." ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum lega, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Gopal.

Sang pria paruh baya mendekat ke arah Halilintar dan memberikannya sebuah perbekalan."Silakan diambil nak, anggap ini sebagai rasa terima kasih kami."

Halilintar menerimanya walau sedikit grogi, ia tak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan orang asing."Ah... Terima kasih...Kami menghargainya.."jawab Halilintar sedikit kikuk. Sang pria hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi, diikuti dengan kerumunan para penduduk. Semuanya kembali menjalani kegiatan mereka masing masing.

Semuanya kembali menoleh pada gadis tadi,"Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Fang dengan nada dingin.

"May..."

"Namaku May."

Semuanya mengangguk, sedangkan May tersenyum lembut.

 _'Nama yang indah...'_ batin Gopal, tanpa ia sadari kalau ia tengah merona.

Ia menatap kearah Gopal kemudian tersenyum,"Senang bertemu denganmu!" Gopal dibuat salah tingkah olehnya. Walau begitu, Gopal yakin, pasti dia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tunjukkan jalannya..." ucap Halilintar dengan dingin. May mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah hutan yang cukup lebat itu, diikuti yang lainnya.

Mereka terus berjalan memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam. Saat diperjalanan, mereka sempat melihat sebuah pohon yang dipenuhi dengan buah yang mirip apel, tetapi warnanya adalah biru tua.

"Waah! _Bluple!"_ tanpa basa basi lagi, May segera menghampiri pohon itu dan mengumpulkan semua buahnya. Yang lain hanya menatap bingung padanya."Hei! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalana kita!" bentak Halilintar, dia paling tak suka menunda sesuatu. May menoleh padanya dengan muka memohonnya,"Tunggu sebentarlah~ Kota itu tak akan lari kemana mana, kok!" ucapnya dan langsung melanjutkan aktifitas tertundanya itu.

Ying menoleh pada Halilintar, dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau Halilintar tengah menahan amarahnya."Yah... Kita sekalian istrahat bagaimana? kakiku juga sudah capek berjalan terus." ucap Ying dan segera duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Yaya mulai mengangguk,"Baiklah. Kita istirahat sebentar ya, semuanya." ucap Yaya, juga ikut duduk disebelah Ying. Mau tak mau, mereka bertiga pun juga harus mengikuti perintah Ying dan Yaya, kalau tidak... Mungkin mereka sudah pergi ke alam lain. Mengingat kombinasi kekuatan Ying dan Yaya ketika marah.

"Ah! Tadi aku sempat membuat biskuit di penginapan tadi. Jika kalian mau, ambilah!" ucap Yaya sambil menyodorkan pada mereka sekeranjang biskuit.

Kebetulan sekali yang lainnya lagi lapar, jadi mereka mengambil satu biskuit sambil mengucapkan 'Terima kasih.'

Sebelum mereka sempat memasuki biskuit tersebut kedalam mulut mereka, Ochobot langsung menghentikannya."Maaf semuanya, tapi aku harus menganalisa biskuit ini, aku tidak mau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Halilintar." walau niat Ochobot baik, tapi Yaya merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Ochobot."Tunggu! Apa maksudmu kalau biskuit aku ini berbahaya?!" tanya Yaya dengan sedikit nada membentak, yang membuatnya menoleh pada dirinya.:Maafkan aku Yaya, tapi ini memang kewajibanku sebagai seorang pelayan."

Yaya yang melihat ekspresi Ochobot yang lebih serius dari biasanya, mulai menunduk pasrah."Baiklah..." mendengar persetujuan Yaya, Ochobot segera menganalisa biskuit tersebut. Setelah selesai menganalisa, tanpa aba aba, ia langsung memakan biskuit tersebut. Yaya mulai gugup dibuatnya,"B-bagaimana...?" Ochobot terus mengunyahnya tanpa henti sampai sisa sisa biskuit itu habis.

Dia pun menoleh pada teman temannya,"Informasi didapatkan dan sedang diproses." ucapnya seperti robot asli, tiba tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap."Jangan dimakan...Itu-" Ochobot pun langsung pingsan sebelum bisa melanjutkan kata katanya. Semuanya langsung panik melihatnya.

"UUWWAAA! OCHOBOT! KAU TAK APA APA?!" semuanya pun mendekat kepada Ochobot dan sibuk menggoyangkan bahunya, berharap agar ia sadar, tapi nihil. Tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan asap selama beberapa menit.

Mereka menatap biskuit yang bentuknya indah nan cantik ini bisa membuat seorang robot pingsan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka mencoba untuk membuang biskuit tersebut, tapi Yaya menghentikan mereka"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Semuanya pun meneguk ludah mereka dengan kasar.

Dan mulailah otak mereka berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat, jika salah sedikitpun nyawa mereka bisa melayang dengan mudahnya.

"K-k-k-kami cuma mau... Eh... Itu..." bagus, ide yang sudah didapatkan Gopal segera menghilang begitu saja dari otaknya.

"K-kami cuma mau simpan kue ini buat nanti! K-kan sayang kalau dimakan sekarang..." wah... Ternyata idenya berpindah tempat ke otak si pemuda bersurai anggur ini. "Tapi 'kan aku masih punya banyak. Jadi tak perlu khawatir jika kalian ingin lagi." sekarang Yaya memasang wajah tak berdosanya itu. Ide yang didapatkan Gopal sama sekali tak berhasil, dan itu menghasilkan kecurigaan Yaya bertambah besar.

"T-tapi... Ochobot kenapa?" tanya Ying bergidik takut sambil menunjuk ke arah Ochobot yang sudah seperti mayat saja. Yaya menoleh pada Ochobot dengan pandangan polos,"Mungkin dia cuma kelelahan? Makanya dia langsung tidur... Pasti itu 'kan, 'kan, 'kan?" ternyata Yaya menganggap Ochobot yang sedang sekarat hanya kelelahan saja...

 _'Dia terlalu polos!'_ batis semua orang, kecuali Yaya tentunya.

"Nah... Silakan dimakan!" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tapi bagi yang lainnya itu adalah senyum seorang iblis dari neraka.

Jarak antara biskuit dan mulut mereka sama sekali tak mengalami kemajuan apapun, Yaya yang melihat hal itu mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tak memakannya...?" kini nadanya sudah berubah, tidak lagi lembut melainkan menyeramkan!

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dengan derasnya, muka mereka sama sama memucat.

Mereka punya 2 pilihan, jika mereka menolak maka mereka akan selamat dari biskuit itu tapi mereka akan dihajar sama Yaya. Jika mereka memakan biskuit tersebut maka mereka akan selamat dari tumbukan maut Yaya tapi mereka akan segera pergi ke alam lain.

Intinya...

.

.

.

Pilihan manapun, mereka akan mati juga...

.

.

.

"Kenapa...?" dan wah... Muka Yaya sudah sangat muram dan juga menahan amarahnya, sepertinya akan ada bom meledak nanti.

Lebih baik langsung mati daripada disiksa dulu...

"B-baiklah..." ucap Ying, sudah pasrah pada nasibnya nanti. Yang lain pun berpendapat sama kecuali..

"Hei! Kau mau mati dengan memakan biskuit beracun ini?! Bukannya kalian gak mau tadi?!" perkataan Gopal sukses membuat suasana jadi canggung. Semuanya terdiam dengan muka ketakutan terbaik mereka, mereka melirik tajam sejenak ke arah Gopal.

"Beracun...?" spontan semuanya menoleh pada sumbersuara dengan muka yang sudah sangat pucat. Mereka melihat Yaya sudah mulai mau mengamuk, itu dibuktikan dengan nada menyeramkan miliknya itu.

Aura hitam menyebar dengan pekatnya, bahkan Popo pun bisa merasakannya.

Yaya menatap tajam ke arah Gopal dan tanpa basa basi lagi, ia segera menyumbat mulut Gopal dengan biskuit biskuitnya. Gopal yang secara tak sengaja menggigit biskuit tersebut segera pingsan dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan pastinya mukanya sudah berubah warna jadi kebiru biruan..

Kini Yaya menatap sisa mangsanya dengan pandangan tajam, yang ditatap pun segera merinding.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN!"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

 **Fuah...! Siap juga akhirnya... =.="**

 **Maaf... Ternyata yang nebak kurang tepat... Nozomi paham, Nozomi kalo ngasih clue kagak ada yang jelas.. Gomenne minna-san~ Nozomi janji kok, bagi yang sudah mau memberikan jawaban mereka, akan Nozomi masukan OC kalian ke dalam cerita ini... Tapi gak dipairingkan :v #plak.**

 **Nozomi nak tanya... Mana yang lebih merdu suaranya seruling atau biola? Pliss... masukin jawaban kalian T-T**

 **Dan yah... Hali udah ama Taufan, berarti Gempa ama Air dan Api... Kacian kalo Gempanya cendiri...#ditumbuk**

 **Cerita kali ini agak ngaco, jadi jangan heran kalau gaje... Akibat malas nulis...#dicincang**

 **Dan... Ada orang yang hilang di adegan terakhir... Siapakah itu...?#jeng jeng jeng...**

.

.

 _ **Leave a review... please?**_


	7. Just a little suprise

**Hai, hai! Lama tak berjumpa dengan kalian! ^^  
Maafkan Nozomi karena lama sekali bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. *nunduk dalam* Nozomi sungguh minta maaf.**

 **Kali ini Nozomi sengaja membuat panjang chap ini sebagai ganti karena telat update, walau Nozomi yakin ini belum cukup.**

 **Ya udah, Nikmati saja~**

* * *

 _CLAANNGG!_

 _BRUKK!_

 _SREEETT!_

"MATI KALIAN MONSTER SIALAN!"

Dibandingkan yang lain, Yayalah yang paling banyak menghabisi monster monster yang datang. Sepertinya ia sedang emosi dan melampiaskannya pada monster monster yang tak bersalah itu.

Sementara Yaya sibuk menghabisi mereka semua dengan perasaan kesal, yang lain tak berani mendekati Yaya dan menjaga jarak pada Yaya.

 _'Tuan putri iblis...'_ batin mereka semua kecuali Yaya tentunya.

Mungkin mereka tak perlu ikut ikut menyerang monster monster ini, karena Yaya dipastikan bisa menghabisi mereka dalam waktu singkat.

"MATIIII!" dan tumbukan ultrasonic Yaya langsung menghabisi mereka semua dengan sangat cepat. Yang lainnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Hah... Hah..." Yaya mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menatap tajam yang lainnya kecuali May, karena ia sedang tidur di atas pohon ketika Yaya mengamuk tentang biskuitnya tadi.

Spontan yang lain bergidik takut dan tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, termasuk Halilintar. Yaya adalah orang yang berbahaya ketika ia marah besar.

"Uhh... Aku lapar..." otomatis semuanya menoleh kepada sumber suara dan melihat May sedang memegangi perutnya.

Hal tersebut membuat wajah Yaya menjadi berbinar, ia segera mengeluarkan keranjang biskuitnya."Mau?" tanya Yaya dengan mata berbinar binar.

May pun segera tersenyum lebar melihat kue yang kelihatannya sangat enak,"Wah... Mau!" sebelum sempat yang lain memperingatinya, sang gadis telah mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

"B-bagaimana...?" tanya Yaya dengan malu malu, seakan akan melupakan bagaimana reaksi teman temannya tadi.

"Enak!"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Oke, sementara mereka sibuk berpikir, Author akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Berawal pada saat May mengatakan bahwa ia sedang kelaparan dan Yaya, yang baru saja melampiaskan amarahnya, dengan sigap menawari May atau lebih tepatnya memaksa, untuk memakan biskuit buatannya. May yang sedang tertidur ketika Yaya sedang mengamuk tak mengetahui bahwa biskuit itu membawakan malapetaka bagi siapapun yang memakannya. Dan otak mereka berhenti berpikir sejenak ketika May mengatakan biskuit Yaya itu enak.

"APA?!"

"Yay! Nah! Ambilah sebanyak yang kau mau!" May dengan senang hati memakan biskuit biskuit tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain agak menjauh agar tak terkena bujukan Yaya lagi.

 _'Apakah lidah gadis polos ini sudah tak bisa merasakan secara normal...?'_

~"~

"Uwaa!"

Semuanya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka ini dengan tatapan kagum. Yup, mereka semua sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu Fairytown.

Seperti namanya, ada banyak peri yang berterbangan di tempat ini dan kebanyakkan dari mereka membawa sekeranjang bunga. Ada ladang bunga yang sangat luas dan indah dengan sebuah air mancur sebagai pusatnya. Rumah rumah para peri tak terlalu tinggi, bahkan ada tangga yang tersedia untuk pergi ke rumah tersebut, walaupun mereka bisa terbang langsung.

"Indah sekali..." puji Yaya dengan kagum. May hanya menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa kecil,"Terima kasih..."

Halilintar segera bicara karena sudah muak dengan tatapan kagum mereka yang berlangsung sangat lama,"Hei, kita jadi atau tidak ini?" otomatis semuanya menoleh pada Halilintar dan tertawa sebentar."Oke, oke..." jawab Ying sambil tersenyum lebar.

May langsung mengantarkan mereka ke tempat yang dicari untuk menemui sang peri."Ah... Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian..." gumam May sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap teman temannya.

"Memang betul peri disini mempunyai penglihatan yang hebat... Tapi ada seorang manusia yang baru baru saja datang kesini, ia memiliki penglihatan yang sungguh luar biasa dibanding peri peri lainnya." ucap May yang membuat tanda tanya."Manusia? Siapa dia?" May menoleh pada pemuda yang memakai kacamata dengan suraian anggur itu."Tak ada yang pernah melihat mukanya... Ia selalu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan selalu menutupi wajahnya..."

Semuanya merasa mungkin orang itu hampir mirip dengan Halilintar saat ia sedang dicuci otak. Halilintar sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran mereka,"Cepat saja antarkan kami." perintahnya dengan dingin dan ketus. May hanya senyum,"Iya, iya, tuan pangeran."

Semuanya pun segera berjalan menuju tempat itu dan mereka harus memanjat tangga yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Gopal sempat mengeluh karena panjangnya tangga itu tapi ia segera berjalan lebih cepat ketika Halilintar melemparkan pandangan tajamnya.

"Disini..." terlihat ada sebuah pintu dari bahan alami tentunya dengan aura yang cukup mengerikan."Kita akan masuk...?" tanya Ying sambil menunjuk pintu tersebut dengan tangan agak gemetaran. "Tentu saja, ada apa?" Ying hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yaya itu.

Fang pun membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat ada seseorang duduk diatas sebuah kursi sambil memakan sebuah kue kering, yang membuat semuanya bersweatdrop. Dia tidak yang seperti mereka bayangkan.

Orang tersebut meyadari kehadiran mereka dan segera menghentikan aktifitas bersantainya. Seperti yang May bilang, ia memakai jubah hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan poninya serta bayang bayang tudung jubahnya itu.

"Duduklah..." perintah orang itu sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang sudah di sediakan di sebelah mejanya. Setelah semuanya duduk di bangku tersebut, orang tersebut kembali memakan kue keringnya."Jadi, kalian mencari siapa? Saudaramu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Halilintar.

Semuanya spontan membelalak,"Darimana kau tahu...? Siapa namamu?" harus diakui, Ochobot sangat terkejut saat tebakan orang ini benar dan tepat pada sasaran.

"Ingin tahu? Baiklah... akan kubuat kalian berpikir 2 kali..." ia melihatkan senyuman merendahkannya pada semuanya, otomatis itu membuat semuanya kesal. "Pemuda yang selalu dipuja semut semut. Suara yang selalu berdering keras dimana mana. Sesuatu yang selalu ada di dalam diri manusia dan biasanya selalu memaksa untuk mencari kebenarannya, juga bisa dimakan tapi ia telah kehilangan tawanya. Orang orang yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihat sesuatu yang mereka idolakan, namun dalam saat yang bersamaan mereka juga telah kehilangan sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya."

"Huh?" semuanya menatap bingung ke arah orang itu. Sang peramal, bisa disebut seperti itu, hanya menghelakan nafas."Itu tentang diriku juga namaku..."

Gopal segera angkat bicara."Apa nama seseorang bisa sepanjang itu...?" semuanya menoleh pada Gopal dengan pandangan bosan mereka."Itu hanya sebuah teka teki, Gopal..."

Gopal hanya cekikikan sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Kau menguji kami...?" tanya Halilintar dengan dingin. Peramal tersebut menoleh ke arah Halilintar,"Tidak juga... Aku hanya ingin bersenang senang dengan melihat kalian sibuk memikirkan jawabannya..." jawabnya sambil memakan kue kering yang masih tersedia di atas mejanya.

"Kuberi kalian waktu untuk memikirkannya... Datanglah kembali ketika kalian sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Ah... Tenang, aku akan memberi tahu kalian tentang keberadaan saudaramu jika kalian berhasil menebak... Dan mungkin, aku akan memberikan bonus tambahan..."

~"~

(Para readers silakan ikut berpikir ^^)

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya May disaat perjalanan mereka menuju rumah May untuk menginap sementara. "Itu teka teki yang cukup payah..." ucap Ying sambil mengelus kepala Popo.

Untuk saat ini, mereka semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum mendiskusikan tentang teka teki itu. Sesampainya di rumah May, mereka segera membagi kamar, karena hanya ada 2 kamar maka 1 untuk perempuan dan 1 lagi untuk laki laki. Saat para laki laki memasuki kamar mereka, sebuah keheningan terjadi.

"Ini... Kamar kita 'kan?" tanya Fang untuk memastikan. "Mungkin..." jawab Ochobot dengan nada tak yakin juga. Dikamar tersebut terdapat 4 kasur dengan selimut yang terlihat sudah koyak tapi di jahit kembali, walau sungguh tak rapi. Lantainya dari kayu yang bisa menimbulkan decitan suara. Dan... Ada banyak jaring laba laba di sudut ruangan juga, jamur? Ruangan ini terkesan cukup horror.

Halilintar sedikit menyebarkan aura hitamnya, tetapi ia tak membuka sedikitpun mulutnya."May sudah pasti merencanakan ini semua..." ternyata Gopal gak kalah kesalnya.

 _"Kamar kalian ada disebelah sana ya... Sedangkan kami ada disitu..."_

 _"Baiklah..."_

 _"Oh ya, kamar itu sedikit berantakan, gak apa apa kan?"_

 _"Aku gak peduli..."_

 _"Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian... Tapi jangan protes apapun sama aku ya... Aku gak tanggung jawab..."_

 _"Iya, iya... Repot amat..."_

Setelah dipikir pikir kembali, itu semua salah mereka sendiri. Seharusnya mereka mengecek dulu kamar mereka, baru bisa protes atau apapun, tapi mereka malah ceplas ceplos aja.

Halilintar segera merebahkan diri dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya,"Terserahlah..." yang lain pun ikut duduk di kasur mereka masing masing. Ochobot sedang merapikan kasurnya serta menaruh tasnya di sebelah kasur lipat itu. Dan perlahan, semuanya pun mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar atau alam mimpi.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup puas dengan tidurnya juga cahaya mentari yang membangunkan semuanya. Mereka pun bersiap siap dan segera pergi ke ruang makan. Ternyata para gadis sudah siap membuat sarapan dan sudah tertata dengan rapi di atas meja.

Yaya menyapa mereka semua dengan senyum manis,"Oh... Kalian sudah siap? Sarapan juga sudah siap!" para gadis segera duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, tetapi para lelaki belum duduk karena mereka sedang ketakutan.

"Hei, Yaya..." ucap Fang sedikit pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar."Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya gadis berhijab merah muda itu dengan polos."Apa kau yang... membuat ini?"

Yaya mengangguk dengan semangat, yang membuat lainnya menjadi kehilangan selera makan kecuali gadis gadis manis."A-ah... Entah kenapa, aku tiba tiba menjadi kenyang..." ucap Gopal sambil memegang perutnya."A-a-aku juga... hehehe..." kata Ochobot sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Yaya segera memasang muka polosnya,"Huh? Kalian 'kan belum makan apa apa dari kemarin..." spontan semuanya tersentak tapi kembali memasang muka cerianya.

Semuanya segera menatap Ying dan May untuk meminta pertolongan, May sang gadis polos hanya menatap kembali mereka dengan bingung. Sedangkan Ying pura pura gak tahu, ia hanya mengelus kepala Popo sambil memasang muka tak berdosa.

Yaya memaksa mereka semua untuk duduk dengan kekuatannya,"Sudahlah, ayo duduk." dengan senyuman manisnya. Para lelaki mengeluarkan keringat dingin mereka dengan deras.

"Silakan dinikmati!" semuanya tak ada yang menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, Yaya segera cemberut melihatnya."Ada apa? Makanlah!" sudah jelas sekali Yaya terlihat kesal, daripada dihukum mentah mentah lebih baik merasakan dulu yang namanya surga itu.

Semuanya segera mengambil sesendok nasih dengan lauk pauknya, tentu saja tangan mereka tidak berhenti bergetar. Sedangkan sang gadis yang membuatkan semua ini menatap mereka semua dengan penuh harap. Otomatis hati mereka semua luluh dan segera memakan makanan itu dan mengunyahnya.

Setelah makanan itu berhasil melewati tenggorokkan mereka, dengan serentak mata mereka membelalak. "R-rasa ini...!" Gopal dengan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena sungguh tak bisa menilai rasa masakkan itu.

.

.

.

 _'Memang tak enak...'_ batin mereka semua dengan muka yang sulit di diskripsikan.

Yaya menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar binar,"Bagaimana? Enak?" semuanya bingung harus menjawab apa, mereka kembali lagi harus terpaksa berbohong.

"Enak!" otomatis semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara dengan tatapan yang tak percaya. Yaya segera mengembangkan senyumannya,"Benarkah, May?!" sang gadis polos tersebut mengangguk."Ini sangat enak."

Yaya sudah merasa sedang di surga sekarang, baru pertama kali ada yang memuji masakannya. Bahkan paman dan bibinya tak pernah memuji masakannya itu.

Semuanya bisa merasakan aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Yaya, walau mereka sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena bisa selamat dari amukkannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" sepertinya tidak. Ternyata Yaya belum sepenuhnya senang karena belum mendapat jawaban dari yang lainnya.

Yaya menoleh pada Halilintar,"Bagaimana, pangeran?" Halilintar sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena bisa mendengar nada menyeramkan dari kalimat Yaya itu.

 _'Huh? Pangeran?'_ Gopal seperti ingat akan sesuatu tapi ia tak bisa ingat apa yang ia ketahui. May menyadari ekspresi serius Gopal yang jarang ia keluarkan, ia hanya menatap bingung ke arah pemuda tersebut.

~"~

Karena semuanya memilih untuk jalan jalan daripada diskusi, disinilah mereka, di ladang bunga yang luas ini.

"Jadi... KENAPA KITA MALAH BERMAIN MAIN?!" teriak Halilintar dengan amarah yang membara. Para gadis sedang sibuk berkeliling ladang yang luas itu, sedangkan para lelaki hanya menunggu di depan air mancur kecuali Ochobot.

 _"Heh?! Aku?"_

 _"Benar, hanya kau yang bisa kami percayai."_

 _"Tunggu, kenapa harus Ochobot saja yang menemani kalian?!"  
_

 _"Karena ia pasti tak mempunyai pikiran aneh seperti kalian."  
_

 _"Aneh?"_

 _"Ah tidak ada apa apa, Ochobot. Mari!"_

Intinya, Ochobot dimintai untuk menemani para gadis melihat lihat ladang ini. Dari jauh mereka semua bisa melihat kalau para gadis memberikan bunga ke Ochobot yang membuat sang robot tersipu.

Lupakan hal itu, kita fokus kembali ke Halilintar dan teman temannya.

"Ini permintaan mereka, mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Fang dengan pasrah. Gopal mengangguk,"Yaya bisa saja menghabisi kita jika berani menentangnya."

Halilintar hanya bisa mendecak kesal, ia berdiri dan bersandar di pohon terdekat."Hei kalian tahu...?" Fang dan Gopal segera menoleh pada Halilintar yang terlihat sedang memandangi langit."Dia... Sepertinya aku mengenalnya..." Kedua pemuda yang mendengarkan hal yang dibicarkan Halilintar memiringkan kepalanya sedikit,"Siapa?"

Muncul perempatan siku siku di dahi pemuda yang terkenal dingin serta temperamental,"Dia yang kita temui tadi itu!" semuanya mengagguk mengerti. "Dia... Dia..." mata Halilintar segera membelalak yang membuat tanda tanya pada kedua temannya yang sedang mendengarkan itu.

"Hmm... Jadi begitu..." Halilintar segera tersenyum tipis, semakin menambah keingin tahuan Fang dan Gopal."Oi! Apa kau menyadari sesuatu...?" tanya Fang dengan suara yang lantang, Halilintar segera menatap Fang dengan pandangan hangat walau tak ada senyuman."Aku... mendapatkan jawabannya..."

Fang dan Gopal segera berdiri dan mendekati Halilintar dengan muka terkejut mereka."Benarkah...?!" Halilintar mengangguk,"Tapi aku tak akan memberi tahu kalian..."

"Heh?! Kenapa?!" Halilintar menatap Gopal dengan pandangan datar."Tak akan menarik jika aku langsung memberikan jawabannya... Kalian punya otak 'kan? setidaknya cobalah berpikir..." ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Fang dan Gopal yang sedari tadi di bahunya.

Jujur saja, Fang agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Halilintar tadi, tapi ia mencoba untuk memaklumi sikap dingin tersebut.

"Hei! Kalian!" semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara yang terlihat sedang berlari menuju tempat mereka."Sudah puas bermainnya, Yaya?" tanya Gopal sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yaya mengangguk dengan senang,"Sungguh menyenangkan!"

"Hei, hei! Kalian tahu? Halilintar sudah-" Gopal tak niat melanjutkan kata katanya setelah melihat Halilintar tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyuman membunuh serta aliran listrik yang mengalir di tangannya."Heh...? Aku sudah apa?" nada ceria yang di dengar tapi dibaliknya ada nada membunuh yang sangat sadis.

Gopal menggeleng dengan muka yang pucat, _'Apa salahku?!'_ Yaya menaikkan alisnya,"Ada apa? Halilintar sudah apa...?" tanya Yaya sangat penasaran. Halilintar menoleh pada gadis tersebut,"Aku cuma ingin menyentrum sesuatu sesudah ini... itu saja..." Gopal segera mengetahui kalau sesuatu yang dimaksudnya adalah dia, Gopal sendiri!

Pemuda bertubuh gembul itu segera bersiap siap untuk melarikan diri, tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang ada mendapatkan Halilintar sedang tersenyum lebar dengan aura hitam yang keluar."Hei... Aku boleh meminjamnya sebentar 'kan?" Mungkin Halilintar tak menganggap kata kata itu sebagai pertanyaan, ia langsung menyeret Gopal tanpa menunggu jawabannya."Fang, kau juga ikut aku..." ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun.

Fang tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Halilintar, ia hanya menghelakan nafas dan mengikuti Halilintar yang sedang menyeret Gopal dengan sadisnya.

Sementara itu, orang orang yang tertinggal hanya menatap bingung kepergian mereka kecuali satu orang. Yaya menoleh pada orang tersebut,"Ada apa Ochobot...? Kau terlihat sangat senang..."

Ochobot segera menoleh kepada Yaya dengan muka senangnya."Tidak... Aku hanya senang melihat Halilintar bisa akrab dengan teman temannya..." ucap Ochobot sambil menatap lurus dengan pandangan lembut.

Yaya sedikit terkejut karena tak pernah melihat pandangan Ochobot itu. Robot tersebut kembali menoleh pada Yaya,"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu dengan mukaku?" Yaya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa apa..."

Sementara itu, Halilintar sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Gopal dan Fang.

"Seperti yang kubilang, jangan memberi tahu apapun pada gadis itu." ucapnya dengan tajam, Fang hanya menghelakan nafasnya."Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Gopal dengan wajah penasaran."Aku muak melihat ekspresi memohonnya itu... Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi gadis gadis yang lainnya." Gopal dan Fang bisa menangkap langsung siapa yang dimaksud oleh Halilintar, tentunya Ying dan May.

"Tapi, kita bisa mencari tahu keberadaan Taufan kalau kita bisa menebaknya...!" Halilintar menggeleng mendengar pernyataan Fang."Tak bisa... Aku yakin dia akan kecewa jika aku yang memberi tahu jawabannya..."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Kenapa?" Halilintar kembali menggeleng,"Tidak, lupakan apa yang kubilang tadi."

Setelah selesai dengan perbincangan kecil mereka, ketiga pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah May dan untungnya mereka mengingat jalan menuju rumah May itu.

Diperjalanan Gopal terus memikirkan jawaban teka teki itu. Halilintar bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah dalam waktu yang cepat, ia yakin mereka semua juga bisa. Gopal sempat melihat hal hal yang hampir berkaitan dengan teka teki itu, dan juga memorynya kembali mengingat tentang perkataan Fang tadi serta perkataan sang peramal tadi.

Tapi pikirannya segera beralih saat Ying menyapanya,"Gopal...?" ujar Ying sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di muka Gopal. Pemuda tersebut segera tersenyum."M-maaf... Aku melamun... Hehehehe..."

Ying hanya membuang nafasnya dan kembali berbicara,"Jadi, apakah ada sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari teka teki itu...?" Gopal sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Halilintar, tapi sang pemuda beririskan merah itu hanya melipatkan tangannya di dada dan menatap ke arah lain, jelas artinya dia tidak peduli.

Tak beberapa lama terdengar keributan diluar, tentu semua yang berada di dalam rumah May segera keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata hanya sebuah pertunjukkan kecil untuk para peri saja. Semuanya menghelakan nafas mereka, setidaknya itu bagus kalau bukan keributan tentang perkelahian atau semacamnya.

"Ya ampun... Mereka seperti semut yang mengejar gula saja..." ucap Ying sedikit angkuh, mungkin karena ia tinggal di keluarga yang kaya dulunya. Yaya hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah laku Ying yang cukup jarang ia perlihatkan.

Sementara itu, Gopal mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk dari kata kata Ying. Halilintar melihat ekspresi serius Gopal itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan bahu Gopal. Yang ditepuk melihat ke arah Halilintar dan mukanya itu menunjukkan kata kata 'berusahalah.' Gopal mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum.

Ying kembali melihatkan gaya angkuhnya, mungkin dia benar benar sangat kesal."Apa susahnya dia memberitahu kepada kita keberadaan pangeran kedua yang biasa disebut T-a-u-f-a-n?" ucap Ying dengan nada mengejek dan ia juga mengeja pada nama Taufan itu. Yaya hanya tersenyum miris, sama seperti Ochobot.

 _SNAP_

"Begitu ya!"

Spontan semuanya menoleh pada sumbersuara yang dengan muka gembiranya itu.

Halilintar, yang sedari tadi melipat tangan di dadanya juga bersandar di dinding rumah May, tersenyum tipis."Hmm? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya 'kan?" ucapnya sambil mengubah senyumannya menjadi senyuman dingin. Semuanya pun menoleh pada Halilintar dengan tatapan terkejut serta kata kata yang umumnya orang katakan ketika sedang terkejut terlontar tanpa mereka sadari.

Gopal mengagguk dengan bersemangat."Benar! Terima kasih Ying!" tanpa basa basi lagi, ia mulai berlari ke tempat sang peramal dengan kecepatan penuh. Yaya dan teman temannya juga ikut berlari tetapi dengan tanda tanya yang ada di dalam kepala mereka. Apa yang Gopal sadari? Apa dia berhasil memecahkan teka teki itu? Apa perkataan Ying ada hubungannya?

Entah terlalu bersemangat atau ia sudah tertular sifat Halilintar, Gopal langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk atau semacamnya. Tapi dia tak menemukan siapa pun di dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada sebuah note di atas meja.

"Gopal!" ia segera menoleh pada teman temannya yang sibuk mengatur nafas di depan pintu. Hanya beberapa detik melihat teman temannya, Gopal kembali menatap meja itu dan mulai menghampirinya. Tanpa keraguan lagi, ia mengambil note tersebut dan membacanya.

 _Mencari aku? Ada di lapangan dekat ladang bunga_

Tak ada keterangan nama disana, tapi Gopal sangat yakin bahwa yang menulis note itu adalah peramal tersebut.

"Yaya!" yang disebut segera menatap Gopal dengan pandangan bingung."I-iya?" Gopal sedikit memasang ekspresi menakutkannya,"Apa di ladang bunga tadi ada sebuah lapangan?" Yaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi ia mencoba menyingkirkan kebingungannya sementara dan mulai mengingat."Kalau tidak salah, ada. Lapangan yang sangat luas."

Dan dimulailah, Gopal segera tancap gas tanpa memperdulikan teman temannya yang sedang kebingungan dibelakang. Mau tak mau, mereka pun terpaksa kembali berlari mengikuti Gopal walau suara mereka hampir habis karena memanggil namanya.

Dan benar saja, Gopal bisa melihat seseorang sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit yang berwarna biru serta beberapa hiasan awan putih yang tampak indah dan damai. Mungkin sang peramal menyadari keberadaan Gopal serta yang lainnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap bingung. Walau itu hanya bisa dibuktikan dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku... mendapatkan jawabannya..." Gopal menarik nafas dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Sementara sang peramal tetap dengan ekspresinya dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Pemuda yang selalu dipuja semut semut. Yang dimaksud bukanlah semut biasa, tapi orang bukan?" ucap Gopal. May menemukan sedikit kejanggalan di kata kata itu,"Tunggu, jika hanya dipuji seseorang, maka itu hal yang biasa terjadi dan tak perlu dijadikan bagian teka teki 'kan?" Gopal menoleh kepada May."Bagaimana kalau orang orang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak?" May segera tersentak dan bingung."Dia mengatakan semutnya sebanyak dua kali, berarti lebih dari satu."

"Kenapa kau mengira bahwa orang yang memujinya berjumlah sangat banyak?" ucap Halilintar untuk menguji kemampuan Gopal."Mudah saja... Ingat perkataan Ying tadi? ia membilang kerumunan orang banyak itu adalah semut. Jika kalian melihat dari jauh sekumpulan orang orang yang sangat banyak, mereka terlihat tak lebih dari semut semut kecil." jelas Gopal, Halilintar tersenyum tipis tanda ia puas dengan jawaban Gopal.

Gopal kembali menoleh pada sang peramal."Pemuda yang selalu dipuja orang orang? Mereka pasti seorang pahlawan atau kebangsaan. Aku tak yakin ditempat ini ada seorang raja, berarti pangeran bukan? mereka juga bisa dikategorikan seorang pahlawan." ucapan Gopal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semuanya terkejut, kecuali Halilintar pastinya.

"Jadi maksudmu, dia adalah salah satu dari kelima pangeran itu?!" ucap Fang dengan nada yang agak tinggi karena terkejut. Gopal mengangguk,"Benar."

Ia kembali fokus dengan jawabannya,"Suara yang selalu berdering keras dimana mana. Itu bisa sebuah sorakan atau panggilan, tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan nama seseorang, berarti panggilannya." Gopal tersenyum ketika melihat sang peramal sama sekali tak membantah.

"Sesuatu yang selalu ada di dalam diri manusia dan biasanya selalu memaksa untuk mencari kebenarannya, juga bisa dimakan tapi ia telah kehilangan tawanya. Dalam diri kita dan memaksa ya? bisa ilmu atau rasa keingin tahuan. Karena bisa dimakan, berarti tahu. Kehilangan tawa..." Gopal menoleh pada teman temannya,"Hei, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Didalam buku buku cerita, ketika seseorang tertawa, apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Hahahaha... Kalau tidak salah..." jawab Ochobot. Gopal mengangguk dan kembali menatap peramal."Kau hanya perlu menghilangkan huruf H-nya saja. Jadi Tau saja." sekali lagi, mata mereka semua membelalak. Salah satu dari kelima pangeran dan namanya yang berawal kata Tau. Itu sudah sangat pasti.

"Dan yang terakhir! Orang orang yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihat sesuatu yang mereka idolakan, namun dalam saat yang bersamaan mereka juga telah kehilangan sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya. Idola, itu sudah pasti fans fans yang kau maksud 'kan? kehilangan sesuatu yang dibelakangnya, berarti kehilangan huruf S, benar bukan?" Gopal tersenyum lebar dengan jawabannya.

"Juga, kau bilang kau akan membuat kami berpikir 2 kali. Maksudnya, kau adalah nomor yang kedua, atau urutan yang kedua. Teori itu pasti benar jika melihat jawaban jawaban sebelumnya."

"Kalian hanya perlu menyatukan semua jawaban itu dan terbentuklah identitas aslimu." ucapnya sambil menunjuk sang peramal dengan keyakinan yang besar.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis melihat Gopal seperti itu.

 _PROK PROK_

Semuanya menatap orang yang bertepuk tangan itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ternyata sang peramal sedang bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum."Wah... Aku tak menyangka kau yang akan memecahkan teka tekiku. Selamat! Nah, untukmu." sang peramal, bukan lagi sepertinya, melemparkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang berisi beberapa kue kering.

Ia pun membuka jubahnya dan melemparnya ke langit."Benar, Aku, Pangeran Kedua yang biasa dipanggil Taufan!" Semuanya cukup terkejut melihat wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Halilintar, walau iris mereka serta ekspresi mereka bertolak belakang. Dan juga, Taufan tidak memakai topi seperti Halilintar.

"Yo, kakak. Lama tak berjumpa!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. Halilintar segera mendekati Taufan dan memasangkan sebuah topi yang mirip dengan punyanya tetapi berbeda motif serta warna. Taufan sedikit terkejut dan mulai meraba raba kepalanya,"Topiku? Darimana kakak mendapatkannya?" Halilintar hanya menatap dingin ke adiknya,"Hanya kebetulan menemukannya di markas mereka."

Mata Taufan segera berbinar binar, tanpa aba aba berikutnya ia segera memeluk erat Halilintar."Terimakasih, kakak! Aku mencintaimu!" muka Halilintar mulai merona mendengar pengakuan (?) adiknya dan mulai memberontak,"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Taufan segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan tersenyum jahil, ia tahu kalau kakaknya akan malu jika dipeluk seperti itu, apalagi didepan orang orang.

Ochobot menghampiri Taufan dan segera menunduk memberi hormat seperti pelayan dan raja pada umumnya."Selamat datang, yang mulia." semuanya sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Ochobot yang sangat sopan, walau tak sesopan waktu bertemu Halilintar kemarin.

Taufan segera memegang pundak Ochobot dan tersenyum lebar,"Aku pulang!" Ochobot sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya, ia cepat cepat menghapusnya dan kembali berdiri."Sudah kubilang... Jangan bersikap formal denganku..." ucap Taufan sedikit cemberut."Kami berlima lebih tepatnya..." timpal Halilintar. Taufan segera tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya."Iya, iya... itu yang kumaksud..."

"Jadi ini Taufan? Dia sangat berbeda denganmu Halilintar." ejek Fang yang membuat Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya cukup kuat. Taufan sendiri menoleh pada Fang dan yang lain,"Siapa mereka? Pelayan baru kita?" ucapnya dengan muka polos.

Munculah perempatan siku siku di dahi mereka."Pelayan?! Kau ingin bertarung?!" ucap Ying yang mulai memasang kuda kudanya diikuti yang lain. Taufan menyeringai lebar,"Heh! Dengan senang hati!" sebelum ia mau memanggil sesuatu, tangannya di tahan oleh Halilintar."Jangan membuang percuma energi kalian."

Taufan hanya bisa menurut dan menurunkan tangannya. Ia adalah tipe yang patuh kalau dengan Halilintar."Perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing." perintahnya pada Yaya dan keempat temannya. Mereka hanya pasrah diperintah seperti itu.

"Namaku Ying, pangeran tak sopan." Taufan hanya memasang wajah normalnya mendengar ejekkan Ying.

"Fang." ucapnya dengan sangat singkat.

"Aku May!" lain dengan May, ia bisa merubah moodnya dengan sangat cepat. Buktinya ia sudah tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Gopal, kawan baikmu!" Taufan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya."Kapan kita berteman?"

"Dan namaku Yaya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Taufan." ucap Yaya dengan senyuman lembut. Taufan sedikit membelalak, jarang ia melihat senyuman yang tulus seperti itu.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Yaya dan memegang dagunya. Yaya sedikit tersentak ketika dagunya disentuh dan agak memundurkan wajahnya."Kau... sangat cantik."

"Mau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

"HEEEEEHHHH?!"

Akibat lamaran langsung dari Taufan, semuanya berteriak kencang yang sampai menakuti burung burung yang hinggap di pohon sekitar berterbangan.

Ying menepis tangan Taufan dari dagu Yaya dan mendorongnya agak jauh. "A-a-a-apan yang ingin kau lakukan dengan temanku, dasar mesum!" ucapnya dengan cepat dan muka yang memerah.

Yaya dan May masih mengerjapkan mata, agak bingung dengan situasi ini. Sementara Ying masih dengan pidato panjangnya yang membuat telinga Taufan memanas.

"Apa salahnya aku melamar dia? Ada banyak wanita yang mau menerima lamaranku di luar sana." ucapnya dengan nada bingung. Ying sempat melancarkan tendangannya tapi dengan mudah Taufan hindari."D-dasar tak tahu diri!"

Sebelum Ying kembali berpidato, ada banyak monster yang bermunculan di depan mereka. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, dan mereka terlihat memakai sihir api.

Semuanya pun memasang kuda kuda mereka dan siap bertempur, kecuali May karena ia tak bisa bertempur.

"Hei, kakak. Bolehkah kali ini aku saja?" pinta Taufan dengan muka memelas. Halilintar hanya menghelakan nafas, ia membentangkan tangan di hadapan teman temannya."Biarkan saja dia." ucapnya. Yang lain pun berhenti dan pasrah untuk kali ini.

Taufan tersenyum lebar."Terimakasih, kak!" ia kembali fokus pada monster monster yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa dia akan baik baik saja? Jumlahnya cukup banyak." ucap Yaya dengan terpangsang raut khawatir. Halilintar menatapnya sebentar dan mengisyaratkan 'jangan khawatir.' Ochobot pun menepuk bahu Yaya dan tersenyum.

Taufan mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan munculah angin topan yang besar menutupi lengan kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya telah memegang sebuah pedang yang cukup besar dengan motif yang hampir sama dengan topinya hanya saja dengan bentuk seperti angin berwarna biru tua dan biru muda.

Semuanya menatap kagum ke Taufan kecuali Ochobot dan Halilintar.

Taufan berjalan pelan kedepan dengan senyuman lebarnya."Kalian benar benar merusak moodku. Kalian sudah siap dihukum?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Ia pun mulai berlari saat para monster juga mulai bergerak. Dengan lihainya, ia menebas monster tersebut tanpa rasa kasihan atau apapun, bahkan beberapa darah yang keluar dari tuuh monster itu mengenai pipinya dan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Nafas Taufan tidak begitu teratur seperti biasanya, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan ia seperti sedang tertawa dengan tangannya yang bergetar memegang pedang besarnya itu. Mukanya juga terlihat ekspresi bahagia, sangat bahagia, walau itu terlihat seram di mata Yaya.

Ia mulai menebas monster lain tanpa ampun dan secara sadis."Hahahaha!" tawanya pun terdengar keras tetapi juga terdengar menyeramkan sekali. Yaya dan yang lain sedikit takut melihat Taufan seperti itu.

Mulai merasa semakin bersemangat karena sudah lama tak merasakan perasaan ini, Taufan menyeringai lebar. Pedangnya mulai dikerumuni angin angin berwarna biru tua dan muda, juga semakin lama pedangnya membesar. Tentu itu membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main melihat pedang sebesar itu.

Taufan kembali tersenyum lebar pada monster monster itu."Jadi, kalian sudah siap dihabiskan dengan sekali serangan?" tapi tak beberapa lama ekspresi Taufan berubah, dan pedangnya mulai terjatuh kedepan. Taufan mencoba mengangkatnya,"Uhh... Berat..." keluhnya yang sempat membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

Monster tersebut kembali menyerang dengan beberapa bola api yang dilemparkan. Taufan pun mengangkat kembali pedangnya yang sudah berukuran normal dan menopangnya diatas bahu."Aku hanya kecepatan membuatnya besar. Mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" ia pun mengayunkan pedangnya yang kembali menjadi besar. Hanya dalam sekali ayunan, sudah setengah dari mereka yang mati.

Taufan pun menancapkan pedangnya yang berukuran normal ke tanah dan memasang ekspresi kasihan,"Main mainnya sudah cukup." pedang tersebut kembali membesar dan membawa Taufan ke udara. Dia dengan santainya duduk di atas pedangnya sambil menunggu.

Setelah pedangnya berhenti membesar dia bisa melihat seluruh Fairytown, bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Taufan menebak, pasti dia sekarang berada di ketinggian sekitar 50 meter.

Anak yang memakai topi berwarna biru kesamping itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengagumi pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat walau ia bisa melihatnya sesering mungkin jika dia mau.

Merasa puas, Taufan pun memegang pedangnya dan diangkatnya pedang itu ke atas dan dihantamkan ke tanah yang membuat daerah sekitar bergetar. Hanya dalam sekali serangan, semua monster monster sudah lenyap dan menghilang.

Akibat hantaman pedang Taufan, terlihatlah bekas hantaman itu. Tak terlalu dalam tetapi lubangnya sungguh panjang juga ada retakan dipinggirnya.

Pedang milik anak itu mulai kembali normal dan menghilang dibawa angin.

"Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Taufan tertawa sangat keras dengan muka yang sangat menyeramkan, juga wajahnya sedikit merona karena sangat bahagia."ENAK JUGA BERMAIN DENGAN KALIAN YA!" Halilintar menghampiri Taufan yang sedang tertawa psikopat dan mulai menjitak kepalanya.

"Hentikan. Kau berlebihan." ucap Halilintar dengan nada dan wajah datar. Taufan menghentikan tawanya dan menunduk,"Maaf."

 _'Dia mirip dengan hewan peliharaan...'_ batin semua orang kecuali Halilintar dan Taufan sambil bersweatdrop ria.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis tapi segera dihapusnya senyuman itu."Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Mereka tak mengurungmu?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada seperti kakak pada umumnya.

Taufan mendongakkan kepalanya,"Kakak... Selama aku bisa bergerak, tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku." ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus. Halilintar tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Taufan.

Semuanya terpesona dengan suasana ini, mereka bisa melihat senyuman tulus dari orang orang yang dingin serta sadis ini. Ochobot merekam serta memfoto adegan manis ini.

Halilintar membuang senyumannya dan kembali menatap dingin, yang membuat suasana indahnya retak dan pecah."Apa...?" tanyanya dengan dingin dan tajam.

Semuanya menggeleng dengan cepat,"E-enggak! Tak ada apa apa... Hehehehe..." Halilintar hanya menghela nafas, bingung dengan tingkah laku teman temannya ini.

"Jadi, apa para robot ini selalu datang?" tanya Taufan sambari menatap Halilintar."Robot?" ucap May memastikan, Taufan menoleh pada May dan yang lain."Huh? Kalian tidak tahu?"

Semuanya menggeleng."Ochobot lupa memberi tahu mereka." ucap Halilintar sambil menghelakan nafas. Sementara itu Ochobot hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Taufan mendeathglare Ochobot, yang ditatap tersentak dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin."Kau... lupa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan membunuh. Ochobot kembali tersentak dan makin mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"Kau... ikut aku." ucap Taufan sambil menggendong Ochobot layak mengangkat sebuah karung beras. Sementara Ochobot memberontak dengan memukul mukul punggung Taufan."T-tunggu! Taufan! Lepaskan aku!" Taufan sama sekali tak mengubris perkataan Ochobot, bahkan di depannya sudah ada sebuah hoverboard yang coraknya sama dengan pedang yang ia gunakan sebelumnya.

Ia pun naik ke atas papan itu dan membalikkan badannya serta menatap Halilintar."Kak, aku serahkan urusan menjelaskannya padamu ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan pelayan kesayangan kita." ucapnya sambil menyeringai kejam saat mengatakan 'pelayan.' Ochobot sudah mulai pucat total dan ia pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Taufan kembali tersenyum lebar."Pokoknya, selamat berjuang." ucapnya dan pergi membawa Ochobot menggunakan hoverboardnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tentunya.

Semua kembali mengeluarkan keringat mereka,"Dia akan baik baik saja 'kan?" ucap Yaya. Halilintar menoleh kepada mereka semua,"Dia hanya akan mendapat 'hukuman' kecil dari Taufan." jawabnya dengan nada normal. Yang lain sedikit bergidik ngeri, pikiran mereka mulai membayangkan tentang 'hukuman' yang dimaksud Halilintar.

"TIDAAAAKKK! HENTIKAAANN!"

Secara serentak mereka semua tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumbersuara yang berada di Fairytown. Mereka sudah sangat mengenal suara itu, yup, suara teman mereka yang baru saja Taufan larikan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NIKMATI SAJA OCHOBOT!"

Dan yang itu suaranya Taufan, sangat mirip ketika ia sedang mengamuk tadi. Suara orang psikopat.

Halilintar menatap ke arah Fairytown dengan pandangan datar,"Ah... Jadi Taufan mengutak atik mesin Ochobot ya?" semuanya dengan segera menoleh pada pemuda beriris merah menyala itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sang pemuda pun juga ikut melirik mereka."Terakhir kali aku ingat, Taufan mengutak atik mesinnya sampai Ochobot berubah sifat. Ia seperti orang lain."

"Benarkah?" ucap Fang sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _DUAAARRR_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Sepertinya kita harus menghentikannya..."

* * *

 **Sepertinya Nozomi akan kembali hiatus, tapi mudah mudahan bisa lanjutin fanfic ini sampai tamat secepat mungkin.**

 **Entah darimana dapat ide tentang kekuatan Taufan yang seperti itu... ^^"**

 **Tenang, fanfic ini bersih dari yaoi. Yaoi dan straight ada tempatnya masing masing kalau sama Nozomi ^^**

 **Bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca serta mereview, Nozomi ucapkan banyak terimakasih. *bow***

 **Juga, Nozomi minta kritik dan sarannya buat penulisan Nozomi. Kalau ada yang kurang bilang saja, mudah mudahan Nozomi bisa memperbaikinya ^^**


	8. Unexpected

Para makhluk di tempat itu saling melempar tatapan sebelum akhirnya Halilintar tak tahan dengan suasana bodoh ini."Tunggu apa lagi?! AYO!" bentaknya dan segera berlari duluan. Yang lain mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

Saat sampai di tempat, mereka mendapati Taufan yang bersusah payah menahan serangan dari Ochobot. Taufan yang menyadari keberadaan mereka segera tersenyum miris sambil memeletkan lidah."Ups?" Halilintar ingin sekali membantu Ochobot untuk menghabisi anak satu itu, tapi dia masih punya rasa kasihan pada Taufan.

Sang kakak segera memegang bahu Ochobot dan melemparnya dengan kekuatan penuh ke udara hingga ia melambung sangat tinggi. Memberikan dirinya sedikit kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Jadi, kau punya alasan yang bagus kali ini?" Sang adik bergidik melihat seringaian yang tertampang di wajah kakaknya. Ia menggaruk pipi lalu tertawa canggung."Tidak, kurasa..."Halilintar tanpa segan menjitak kepala adiknya dengan kuat.

Taufan meringis pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya."Aku hanya sedikit berlebihan..." ia pun segera menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk menghalangi sinar laser yang berasal dari Ochobot. Wajahnya cemberut, seakan akan dia bukan sedang bertarung. Semuanya menatap kagum melihat Taufan yang santainya menahan serangan, kecuali Halilintar pastinya.

"Kita harus membantunya!" seru Yaya, namun Taufan segera membuat prisai angin di sekitar mereka. Yaya terpekik pelan lalu menatap Taufan."Kalian tak perlu turun tangan, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya." Ia pun melirik ke arah Yaya dan tersenyum."Tunggu disitu, nonaku."

Yaya merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengarnya.

Taufan pun segera berteleportasi ke belakang Ochobot dan menyeringai. Ia pun mengayunkan kedua pedangnya hingga membuat bentuk silang, Ochobot segera terpental ke tanah. Taufan tersenyum kemenangan, namun segera buyar saat ia melihat Ochobot mengaktifkan mode Oriahnya.

"Uh, oh.. Bahaya.." Ochobot segera menargetkan Taufan dan mengisi kekuatannya hingga ke tingkat penuh. Tembakan yang kuat pun segera meluncur ke arah pemuda itu, namun ia sontak menghindar. Walau pipinya terkena goresan yang seketika mengeluarkan darah segar.

Robot itu terbang dengan kecepatan maksimum hingga dalam beberapa detik ia sudah ada di belakang Taufan. Sang pemuda bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan Ochobot terangkat ke udara dan iris birunya yang menyala. Tubuhnya pun menghantam tanah hingga terbentuk lubang disana. Taufan terdiam sesaat yang membuat Yaya dan yang lain khawatir."TAUFAN!" teriak Yaya memukul mukul perisai angin itu.

Halilintar hanya diam, memperhatikan seksama, lalu menghelakan nafas saat melihat Taufan yang tak kunjung bangun. Tetapi, matanya sontak membulat saat melihat adiknya yang perlahan bangun dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas. Dan sebuah topeng bewarna hitam muncul di sekitar matanya, membuat iris matanya yang sedang menyala semakin mencolok.

Ia pun tersenyum, hingga akhirnya menyeringai lebar.

"Hehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pemuda yang sudah tak memakai topinya itu lagi segera menatap ke arah Ochobot dan menyeringai. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan terciptalah 2 pedangnya yang berduri serta bewarna hitam. _'Hitam?'_ Halilintar menatap tak percaya ke arah adiknya saat pemuda itu melompat ke udara dan menebas Ochobot. Sang robot yang lengah mendapat hasil serangan itu dan terlempar ke atap rumah penduduk. Belum sempat ia mempersiapkan diri, Taufan sudah lebih dulu kembali menyerangnya hingga Ochobot tak sempat melawan dan hanya bisa bertahan.

"Hehehehehehehe.." Taufan pun kembali menebas namun imbang karena Ochobot yang juga meluncurkan serangannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai kembali dengan iris matanya yang kian menyala dan meruncing. Pedang di tangannya segera berubah menjadi dua buah pistol. Dengan cepat, ia menembak Ochobot hingga dirinya tak bisa menghindari setiap peluru.

Mesinnya mulai berasap karena sudah terlalu lama menggunakan modenya itu, hingga mesinnya perlahan mati. Taufan menggunakan kesempatan ini dan segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Ochobot.

Namun ia segera terbelalak saat melihat Halilintar sudah ada di depannya."Sudah cukup kau memanfaatkan adikku.." ia pun menutup mata adiknya dan mengeluarkan aliran listrik di tangannya. Taufan tercenggang di tempat sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan. Perisai angin yang menghalangi mereka pun segera hilang, Yaya spontan pergi ke tempat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa dengan dia?! Apa dia baik baik saja?!" tanya Yaya mencoba menyembuhkan luka luka gores yang ada di tubuh Taufan. Halilintar mengangguk pelan."Sepertinya, nanti akan kuceritakan lagi."

 _DEG_

Halilintar tiba tiba kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia langsung ambruk di samping Taufan dan dunianya perlahan menggelap. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Yaya memanggil namanya yang kian meredam dan hilang.

.

.

"Kak Hali~~"

Pemuda itu sontak terbangun dan mendapati adiknya yang menusuk nusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya.

"Woah, kau bangun juga!"seru Taufan diiringi tawa jahil. Ia pun segera menoleh pada adik mereka yang sedang duduk memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Air.. Apa kau kesepian hingga memanggil kami berdua kesini lagi?" ucap Halilintar dengan nada dingin dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

Air hanya balas menatap datar dan dingin tanpa ada niat untuk berbicara. Taufan yang tak menyukai suasana di antara mereka segera berjalan ke arah Air dan memeluk kepalanya dari belakang."Oh ayolah kak, wajarkan kalau dia kesepian? Setidaknya kita temani dia sebentar disini."

Sang kakak diam sebelum akhirnya menghelakan nafas berat.

"Kalian tak aman di kota itu sekarang, cepat bergegas pergi." Perintah Air yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian Halilintar."Mereka sudah bergerak ke tempat kalian, cepat pergi.."gumamnya sekali lagi.

Halilintar melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap datar."Aku tak heran, mereka bahkan sudah mengontrol Taufan sejak awal."iris matanya segera melirik ke arah adiknya itu. Taufan tersentak pelan lalu tertawa garing."Hehehe... Kak Hali memang hebat deh.."pujinya dengan nada kikuk. Sang kakak menghelakan nafas lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu."Terima kasih Air... Kami akan menemukanmu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.."

Pemuda itu kembali diam, Halilintar menarik sinyal bahwa ia sudah diperbolehkan pergi sekarang.

"Yaya itu.." Halilintar dan Taufan sontak menoleh ke arah adik bungsu mereka yang terlihat sedang menatap langit langit ruangan dengan pandangan datar dan tatapan kosong."Mirip dengan dia.."gumam Air yang sontak membuat mata kedua kakaknya membulat."Kau masih memikirkan dia..?" tanya Taufan dengan nada pelan, namun Air sama sekali tidak merespon.

Tempat yang berbentuk lift itu segera berhenti dan pintu di belakang mereka perlahan terbuka. Mata Air sontak membulat, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya cahaya yang kian terang hingga mulai menyakiti matanya, segera di alihkannya pandangan ke arah kedua kakaknya.

"Pergi! Segera pergi dari kota itu!" teriaknya dan langsung mendorong mereka berdua ke arah pintu keluar. Taufan yang bisa melihat semua itu bagai slowmotion terkejut saat melihat bayangan seseorang di belakang Air dan sedang tersenyum.

"AIR!"

.

.

Taufan pun bangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah kamar dengan Ying yang berada di sampingnya, sedang membaca buku tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya sudah bangun.

"YING!" Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan mengerjapkan mata pada Taufan."A-apa?" Taufan segera berdiri dan melihat sekeliling."Kita harus pergi sekarang! Mana kak Hali?!" Ying terdiam sebelum menunjuk ke arah kamar sebelah."D-dia disebelah.."

Tanpa basa basi Taufan langsung melesat ke pintu namun tak jadi karena pintu sudah di buka duluan dan menampakkan sosok tubuh dan wajah yang mirip dengan dirinya."Kita benar benar harus pergi sekarang!"

"T-tunggu, ada apa-" Ying terdiam saat Halilintar melemparkannya tatapan yang menyeramkan. Taufan yang menyadari itu segera menoleh ke arah Ying."Nanti kami jelaskan, bersiap siaplah dulu! Kami ingin melihat keadaan Ochobot." Pemuda itu segera menarik lengan Halilintar dan membawanya ke ruangan Ochobot.

Terlihat robot itu masih dalam waktu pemulihan, namun dia sudah dalam kondisi yang baik.

Halilintar memegang tangan Ochobot dan mengaliri sedikit listrik untuk membangunkan robot itu. Beberapa lama kemudian matanya perlahan terbuka."Halilintar? Taufan?"panggilnya dan segera bangun.

"Mereka akan datang, kita harus cepat pergi."ujar Halilintar yang mendapat tatapan sejenak dari robot itu. Namun Ochobot cepat mengerti dan mengangguk sebagai responnya.

Taufan langsung tersentak karena kaca dibelakangnya tiba tiba pecah dengan seseorang yang sedang bergantung di jendela itu, tatapannya yang dingin bagaikan es.

Semuanya menoleh pada pemuda itu lalu terbelalak. Sang pemuda yang awalnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang datar lalu perlahan tersenyum.

"Aku menemukan kalian."


End file.
